Secret
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Control. Anko & Kakashi have moved in together & gotten engaged, but they're keeping their engagement a secret. Will they be able to plan their future without anyone finding out? 10th in the Friends series. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well hello everyone! It's great to be back with something new to share with you. This story picks up the afternoon after Kakashi came home in "Control." And I must warn you, we've got a lemon lurking later on in the chapter. So settle in, and let's get comfortable. Enjoy!

-----

It was well past noon when Kakashi woke up and looked at the crack in what used to be "Anko's ceiling." He looked over at her, still quietly sleeping next to him in "their bed." He smiled to himself as he looked back at the crack and thought _I live here now. This is, wow, I don't know how to describe it. Sure feels right._ He stretched his arms over his head then glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. _Should get up soon. I need to tell Tsunade I'm back, if that fuck Genma hasn't told her already._

Kakashi had just returned late the night before, from his self-imposed sabbatical to fix his nightmare haunted mind. He headed straight for Anko's apartment and found her in a fit of absolutely terrifying rage. Before he saw her, before she opened the door, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. But when she DID open the door, full of anger, holding the gown he loved so much, he knew exactly what to say. He proposed. She passed out. After a short time, when she came to, she actually invited him to move in with her. He'd accepted immediately, and so it was official. They were officially living together.

Eventually Anko did accept Kakashi's proposal – just a little, but made him promise not to tell anyone that they were engaged until she was ready for, "the other thing," aka the marriage thing. They both didn't care who knew they were moving in together, but engaged? That was a secret they decided to keep to themselves. They both knew that people started to treat you differently when they find out you're not just a "couple" anymore, but have taken a really big step and become, "engaged." They tended to look at you like you're supposed to "settle down," and be more home-bodyish. Kakashi looked over at Anko and knew THAT would NEVER happen. His Anko was not a home-body. She was a deadly ninja with incredible skills – some of which outrivaled his own. And he loved her with his whole heart and soul.

He sighed loudly, almost wanting to wake her up. It'd been so long since he'd held her, kissed her, made love to her. He wanted her to wake up, but with everything she'd been through the night before when he came home as well as the time he'd been away, he decided to let her sleep a little while longer. He sighed loudly again, a big happy contented sigh.

Close to an hour later, Anko woke and rubbed her bleary eyes. She looked over at her alarm clock and said, "Ugh. It's late. I need to get up."

Kakashi said, "Why? You don't have to work today. Remember? Tsunade wanted you to stay the hell away from her."

Anko turned quickly and looked at him, "I almost forgot you were here! I guess I kind of got used to sleeping alone the two months you were gone." She wiggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he pulled her against him. "I'm so glad you're back."

Kakashi kissed her head and said, "I'm not leaving either. At least not until I have my next assignment."

Anko looked up at him and said, "Oh yeah, that's RIGHT! You LIVE here now!" She let a little giggle slip out and snuggled happily against him.

"Did you just giggle? That was cute. I don't think I've ever heard you giggle like that before. Usually when you giggle, it's because I've suggested some kind of naughty act, or I kissed your neck in that one place that drives you nuts."

"I guess I'm just in a giggly mood. I have every reason to be."

"Yeah. I guess you do. We both do."

They lay there enjoying their new "co-habitating" status and their new "engaged" status too. The quiet perfect moment they had could have lasted forever and neither one of them would have cared. Neither one of them would have left "their" bedroom at all, if life hadn't gotten in the way, like it always did.

Kakashi sat up and said, "Time to get up. Let's go," and he playfully smacked her on the ass.

"HEY! Just because you live here now doesn't mean you get to order me around. And if you plan on dishing out spankings, you'd better not stop there."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, turned slowly and looked at her. He said, "Why Anko. Are you trying to make me late?"

"You have nothing to be late FOR Hatake. No one but Genma knows you're back yet."

"Does that mean you'd like me to wait a little longer to see our Hokage and let her know I'm back?"

Anko propped herself up on her elbows and said, "A-yup. It's been two months Kakashi. And since we talked all night last night . . ."

He walked toward "their" bed with a saucy grin.

". . . and didn't get around to having a "proper reunion,"

He climbed on the bed next to her and said, "I think I like where this is going."

Anko wrapped her arms around him and said, "Good because you're not going anywhere yet."

Normally, those who are brand-new to the "living together" status as well the "engaged," status would have tender loving relations with each other. In the case of Anko and Kakashi, this was not to happen.

Instantly their mouths crashed together, and their bodies pressed hungrily against each other. Anko didn't even want to breathe, because it would stop their frenzied kissing. Instead, she grabbed the t-shirt Kakashi was wearing and practically tore it over his head, only then separating her mouth from his so she could remove the shirt all together. She tried to wiggle out of her own pajama top but with Kakashi pinning her to the bed and kissing her wildly, she couldn't move enough to do it. He noticed what she was attempting to do and stopped kissing her momentarily to allow her to remove her top while he got rid of his pajama bottoms and underwear. Anko quickly shinnied out of her bottoms, leaving only a pair of underwear between her and what she needed from him right that second. She smiled up at him wickedly and nodded. Kakashi said, "God I missed this," as he reached up and tore her underwear straight down and away from her.

Anko looked at Kakashi frantically and said, "Now. No more waiting. I can't wait another second. Now."

Kakashi got close to Anko's face and whispered a quick, "I love you," just before he plunged into her. As soon as he did Anko cried out in relief, pushing her head back into her pillow, pulling him into her over and over as tears of joy leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Kakashi looked at her tear streaked face, as she strained to hold on to him. In his concentrated efforts to please the woman he loved, he felt several emotions of his own. He wanted to stop what he was doing and tell her so many things. He wanted to wrap their love making in apologies for all the things he didn't say, everything he didn't tell her before he'd left. But he'd tell her all those things in time. Now, much more urgent needs had to be met for the both of them. He knew he was mere seconds away from his own release, and he tried to hang on screaming "BONBON" in his head, so the woman he loved could experience hers first.

Anko couldn't think. She had no intention of ever thinking again if Kakashi would never leave their bed again. She'd happily lay there with him forever because of the way he loved her. And at that moment, that perfect moment, the moment she opened her eyes and saw his, she felt his love spill over into her and mix with hers to bring out the most fulfilling, relieving orgasm she'd ever experienced.

As she writhed on their bed, Kakashi slowed, but didn't stop. Instead, he kept a steady pace, allowing her to come down from the mind blowing satisfaction she was experiencing a little at a time.

Anko breathed in slight gasps as the tingles of her orgasm slowly faded. When she could think again, she looked at Kakashi with half lidded eyes, sighing heavily as he continued to make love to her steadily. He gave her a quirky half smile, then brought his face to hers and kissed her lingeringly on the lips. She parted her lips slightly, running her tongue across his bottom lip. That was all it took. Kakashi opened is mouth wide to take as much of hers into his as he could. He felt everything in the lower half of his body begin to contract and clamp down as it prepared to finally grant him some relief. He drove himself into her faster, kissing her deeper if it was possible, until finally Anko pulled her face away panting into his neck mumbling, "oh my God, oh my Gooodoooo. . ." Kakashi smiled to himself as he realized that she was well on her way to a second orgasm.

He nuzzled the side of Anko's neck, and after giving her a quick nip, he opened his mouth and sucked the spot under her ear that he knew drove her insane. She began to make the low moan that he'd missed so much. That sound drove him closer and closer to his final release. Anko dug her fingers into the muscles of Kakashi's back as she pulled him to her. Then she made one final guttural groan as she fell victim to a second smaller, yet still intense orgasm. As her fingers started to move, making her nails leave small trails on his back, Kakashi released her neck, and finally let himself go. Two months worth of missing her left his mind momentarily as he spasmed inside her. The feelings of fear and guilt he felt when he'd left her were replaced by feelings of warm love as he felt completely bonded to her at that moment in time.

Kakashi closed his eyes and just breathed. He breathed in the moment, and relished all the things he felt. His mind was completely at peace, if only for a short time. Being with Anko always did that to him.

Anko felt incredible from her toes to her head. Everything tingled with pleasure. Her skin felt electric as the slightest movement, touch, even Kakashi's breathing affected her hyper sensitive skin. But she didn't mind one bit. The man she loved made her feel that way, and she couldn't be happier.

Eventually, Kakashi rolled to the side and both ninjas stared at the crack in "their" ceiling. They both turned to look at each other, and Anko let out another giggle. Kakashi said, "Now I was expecting a giggle that time. After what we just got up to, yeah, I expected it."

Anko tried to push him out of bed, "STOP making fun of me! I can't help it if you make me all giggly! Get out!"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. I need to get ready anyway. Got to head in to work. You coming with me?" He got out of bed and stood naked in the doorway.

Anko said, "Oh yeah. I think a quick shower would be in order, and after breakfast, we're both going in to work."

"It's well past breakfast time. It's almost time for dinner."

Anko walked past him, just as naked and said, "We'll call it brunch then. Shower?"

"After you." Kakashi stepped out of her way.

Anko, still feeling a little frisky said, "No way. You're coming with me." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom where they spent entirely too much time washing away two months of "being alone" while getting clean in the shower together.

-----

**A/N:** They're back and in high gear! How's that for a beginning! So much more to come.

Next up: Brunch, complete with giggling, and plans for a certain jonin. Plus Kakashi explains WHY he keeps all of Anko's shredded underwear. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Now, take a breather from chapter one. This is a short chapter - I apologize for it's length, but this is just where the chapters happen to break. Now, let's see how the couple start to "adjust" to each other and both of their new "statuses." I must give credit too, because when I wrote this part, I was listening to a lot of Godsmack, so I quoted one of their songs below. One final note: why the heck does Kakashi save Anko's shredded underwear? You're about to find out! Enjoy!

-----

When playtime was finally over, they both dressed. Even though Anko was ready to put the bracelet Kakashi had sent her down the garbage disposal the day before, all had been forgiven. She made sure to put her bracelet on, and then they decided they needed food to continue to function that day. Kakashi took over the cooking duties, and did his best with Anko's limited selection of ingredients. Anko said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't really shop much while you were gone. Just kind of ate on the fly."

Kakashi looked in the fridge and said, "I see plenty of chocolate sauce in here, but not much of anything else."

"That chocolate sauce saved me from killing people while you were gone."

"Well we need to get some food in here. Oh yeah that's right! We get to start doing what "engaged" people do now right?"

Anko snapped to attention and said, "Shhh! Quiet about the "engaged" thing! Remember, it's our secret!"

Kakashi continued to dig and said, "Who's gonna hear? Besides, you'd better get used to it. We get to do even more things together now because of that new status."

Anko looked at him seductively and said, "We just DID what engaged people do."

Kakashi noted her look and said, "No teasing. What I mean is we get to do other things, like we get to go grocery shopping together. Go places together that people of our current status do together."

Anko thought for a moment and almost wanted to panic. _Shopping? For groceries? With Kakashi??!!!! He'd better not try and turn me into a health food nut! I NEED CHOCOLATE!!!_ She said, "Uh, oh yeah. You're not going to try and change my eating habits are you? I mean, because if that's your ULTIMATE goal in marrying me some day, I'm calling things off right now."

Kakashi laughed and said, "No, you don't have to worry about that. But you will have to put up with some other foods in this place other than deep fried whatever-it-is-you-eat. You can keep your chocolate." Anko breathed a little – relieved. Kakashi continued, "I'm not in this to change you. I'm in it because I love you. I heard a song once that said, "My soul mate lives in your body." That's why I'm in this."

Anko melted a little at his compliment. She said, "You're going to make me feel all mushy!"

"Your cheeks are pinking up."

"STOP! Hurry up and find something for us to eat, because we've got things to do. We need to see Tsunade and you said last night you'd have Asuma and Naruto help you move your couch and things over today. We'll have to track them down too."

Kakashi managed to find some eggs, some dried porcini mushrooms a takeout container with some plain white rice and a little shredded cheese. He set about re-hydrating the mushrooms and planned on making them a mushroom and cheese omelet with rice. "I do have to track those two down. I'll be moved over in no time. I really don't have all that much stuff."

"That's fine. We'll have to figure out what we're going to do with my couch. I like yours much better."

"We can have both, why not? We'll just move things around a bit."

Anko didn't know if she liked that idea or not, but she decided that now that she was sharing her living space with Kakashi, she was going to have to share HIS ideas on HOW they could live in that space. He already made sure she knew that her chocolate stayed. And now with his couch moving in with him, she could make a little room for it. No problem.

Anko asked, "How much underwear to you have?"

"What kind of question is that? You plan on ripping them off me from time to time?"

"Now that is NOT a bad idea, but not where I was going. I was wondering because I was hoping you didn't want to share my underwear drawer with me. I seriously don't have any room in it."

Kakashi said, "Speaking of underwear, which ones did I sacrifice to the sex gods today?"

Anko stood up and said, "I'll go check." She jogged to the bedroom and retrieved the shredded underwear. She looked down at them as she returned to the kitchen. She held them up and said, "It's official, you killed "Wednesday.""

Kakashi turned and said, "How ironic. I killed "hump day." Anko laughed. "Awww. Now you don't have a whole set." He reached out and took them from her and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Why do you DO that?"

Kakashi looked at her innocently and said, "Do what?"

"Why do you keep my ripped underwear? Better yet, WHERE do you keep my ripped underwear?"

He thought for a minute and said, "Where I keep them – I have a drawer that is filling up with them. I have a whole collection as you should know. All yours of course."

Anko mumbled, "Better all be mine."

"They are. Why I keep them – every single one of them is a separate memory. I remember every single detail of every single encounter with every single pair. Benefits of having sharingan."

"AH, I get it. That's kind of sweet." Kakashi just smiled and kept cooking.

"Definitely a benefit. Food's almost ready. Time to get going soon." He scooped hot omelet onto two plates and handed her one.

He smiled to himself while he ate. Anko noticed, and said, "What?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said as he stifled a giggle.

"Who's giggling now?"

"Oh not me. I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About that fuck Genma."

Anko said, "I thought we talked about him? You're not to kill him."

"I know. But I can't wait to tell him we're living together." He giggled again. And this time, Anko joined him.

Anko said, "We'll make sure to tell him first thing, but seriously, the whole engagement thing is our secret. And we've gotta keep it that way. Deal?"

Kakashi kissed her nose and said, "Deal. Now hurry up. I want to get this whole Tsunade thing over with."

The newly engaged, currently living together shinobi finished their almost dinner, and after cleaning up a bit – since it was now "their" apartment, they both had chores – they went to see Tsunade.

-----

**A/N: **Now you know the secret of the underwear! Poor "hump day. . ."

Next up: The whole "Genma" thing, and Anko and Kakashi tell Tsunade about one of the changes in their lives. How will she react? And what's Genma going to say? You'll soon find out. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Time for our favorite couple to head in to work and let Tsunade what's going on. And the whole Genma thing? Coming right up! Enjoy!

-----

As soon as Anko and Kakashi left their apartment, people noticed. They couldn't be missed. It was mid afternoon, and they walked arm in arm through the village with smiles on their faces. It was easy to see Kakashi smiling through his mask. Both shinobi laughed at their own private jokes as they walked to work.

Along the way, people started saying things like, "Kakashi's back!" "He's come back to Konoha!" People even started to gather and follow them as they walked. Kakashi said, "Jeez if I had known I was going to get this kind of reception I would have stayed in bed. Let's lose these people." Anko agreed and they took to the rooftops and made it to work much quicker, leaving the onlookers behind.

They arrived minutes later at the academy, still a bit shocked at the reception that Kakashi had gotten from the various villagers. Kakashi asked, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Anko said, "Probably my fault. I was quite a terror while you were gone. I think they're just glad you're back, to "settle me down" if you will."

Kakashi said, "Me? Settle YOU down? Does that reference have anything to do with us officially settling down?"

"QUIET! Our secret, remember!"

Kakashi smiled at her sideways and brought his finger to his masked lips and said, "Shhh."

They went inside and after quickly checking the bulletin board they proceeded to the offices of Konoha's 5th Hokage. On their way there, they passed many of Konoha's elite, as well as ninjas in training, and various other academy employees – and all seemed thrilled that Kakashi was back. Kakashi whispered to Anko, "Just how angry were you when I was gone? These people all seem so relieved."

She said, "Remember last night when you came home?"

"That bad huh? You were scary last night."

Anko shrugged her shoulders then said, "Oh you have NO idea."

They got closer to Tsunade's office when both shinobi smiled at each other, because just ahead of them – goofing around with Shizune outside the Hokage's offices was Genma. They both smiled as they approached the unsuspecting couple. Genma saw them first and stood up from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Hey Anko! Kakashi. I guess I don't have to keep your secret any more huh?"

At the mention of a "secret" both Anko and Kakashi looked at each other suddenly wondering _what does he know? He can't know!_ Then Kakashi spoke up and said, "You didn't tell anyone I was back did you?"

Genma sputtered, "No, uh, NO."

Shizune interrupted, "He didn't tell me you were back Kakashi, even though I wish he would have," she gave him a stern look and he took a step back.

Kakashi leered at Genma, then reached out and grabbed Anko's hand. He pulled her closer to him, never breaking eye contact with Genma. He said, "Shizune is she in? I need to fill out a change of address form."

Shizune answered, "Yes, Tsunade-sama is in. Why Kakashi, are you moving?"

He said, "Yeah – sort of already did." He looked right at Genma and said, "I moved in with Anko." He paused and waited as the words sank in. He smirked under his mask devilishly and said, "Wanted to let Tsunade know that Anko and I are living together now."

Anko reveled in the announcement, feeling very important, even though she also noticed Genma pale a bit and saw his demeanor change even more.

Shizune couldn't have been more thrilled. Her face lit right up and she said, "Congratulations you two! That's great news! Before you know it, you'll be getting married!" Genma paled even further, while Kakashi and Anko used all their ninja skills to not reveal their secret.

Shizune dashed for her mistress' door and said, "I'll let her know you're both out here. Be right back!" She was genuinely excited.

Anko felt excited too – Shizune's enthusiasm was definitely contagious. She wondered what Tsunade would say, but then again, she didn't really care. This was her life – her business – she was an adult and she could make and live with her own decisions. So she decided that whatever Tsunade thought of their new living arrangements, whether good or bad, didn't really matter to her one bit.

Kakashi let go of Anko's hand and walked over to where Genma was standing. He leaned against the wall next to him. He could feel the nervousness coming off the senbon wielder. Kakashi leaned closer to him as Anko watched. He said quietly, "Anko told me about your little "confession,"" again he let the words sink in. Kakashi was about as good a shinobi as there ever could be, and he was a master at the art of intimidation.

Genma swallowed audibly, but didn't move. Anko wanted to stop Kakashi's psychological torture, but she'd let him continue, unless it got too bad, then she'd stop him.

Kakashi again leaned over and said, "I know she's an incredible woman, but she's MY incredible woman. You've got your own. So here's the deal," Anko started getting nervous, but not nearly as much as Genma was, "wipe the thought of ever having Anko out of your head. Now. Do it now and things are going to be very good between you and me. You don't, then you and me, well; we've got a serious problem. Am I making myself clear?"

Genma moved just his eyes to look at Kakashi's one that seemed to be boring a hole right through Genma's head. Genma may have been smitten by Anko but at that very second; he wished he'd never met her. He nodded at Kakashi and said, "Crystal clear. I apologize to Anko, and to you. I guess I just thought that maybe you two weren't quite so serious,"

Kakashi stopped him, "Don't think. Just do it. Forget about Anko. For you two, it's nothing but business, period. If I hear otherwise, like I said, you and I will have a serious problem. So what do you say?"

Genma knew what his answer had to be. If he wanted to live, he had to shut off his feelings for Anko. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but Kakashi could shut his LIFE off easily if he wanted to. "Fine. No problem. If you guys moved in together, it's serious." Genma turned and faced Kakashi and offered his hand, "I wish you both all the luck in the world." Kakashi took his hand and shook it, squeezing just a little past comfortable to assure Genma that he was taking his word at face value and that if he fucked up, even once, he'd be sorry.

Anko was relieved when Kakashi finally let go of Genma's hand. Kakashi had kept his promise to her and not killed him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't if Genma ever tried anything with her again. And if he did, she'd probably end up killing him herself before Kakashi even got a chance to.

Shizune breezed into the hall and said, "Tsunade-sama will see you both now!" She walked over and stood next to Genma, who looked genuinely relieved to see her. Kakashi and Anko walked through the doors to the Hokage's offices, closing them behind them as they went.

They walked forward to a waiting Tsunade. She stared at them, her hands clasped, her chin on her hands. As soon as they were before her, she said, "Kakashi. You're back. How'd things go?"

Kakashi looked at Anko and then back to Tsunade and said, "There's a lot to tell, but I'm back and I'm better than ever."

"I think I'd like Korekimi to tell me that if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Arrange an appointment and I'll go see her. I think you'll both be pleased."

"I hope so. This village has suffered greatly," she glanced at Anko who let her eyes wander around the room, "while you were gone. I'm glad to have you back. You've got quite a backlog waiting for you when you're ready."

Kakashi thought _I was afraid of that._ "We also have some news for you." He glanced at Anko again.

Tsunade said, "If you tell me Anko's pregnant, so help me,"

Anko almost lost it. She said, "Listen Tsunade, I was NOT pregnant when he left and he's been gone two months! DO THE MATH for crying out loud!"

Kakashi took the lead and said, "Tsunade, all we want to tell you is that we're living together. Anko asked me to move in with her and I've accepted. All my mail and any correspondence should be sent to our shared address. That's all we have to tell you."

Tsunade breathed out heavily and said, "Do you think that's wise Kakashi? Do you think it's smart to take such a serious step after what you've just been through?"

Anko looked at Kakashi wondering why she'd never thought of that. She looked at him anxiously and waited for his answer. He smiled through his mask at her and said, "It's absolutely the right thing for me to do. I've never been so sure of anything in all my life." Anko was relieved.

Tsunade looked at them as they stood before her. They both exuded confidence in their decision. She could feel neither had a single doubt about what they were doing, and she knew that no amount of advice, or protests, or playing devil's advocate would change their minds. She glared at them and felt . . . jealous. She was jealous that she never had what they have. More like, when she did have it – it was over much too soon.

She sighed heavily and said, "Shizune, please update a change of address form for Kakashi. There's no need to have him fill it out – we know Anko's address." Shizune's face absolutely beamed as she turned and began to search for the form to fill it out.

Tsunade said, "Listen both of you. I'm not a big fan of shinobi living together, let alone dating, but since you're both adults, I can't tell you what to do. I wish you luck with your new living accommodations, but I'll give you a piece of advice." Both shinobi remained silent as they waited for her to continue. "Keep your apartment Kakashi. You don't have to stay there, but if I were you, I'd keep it for a little while, just in case."

Kakashi and Anko were immediately offended, and both looked at Tsunade with displeasure at her advice. Tsunade said, "Get "the look" off your faces. It was only a suggestion. When are you moving in Kakashi?"

Kakashi said flatly, "I already did. I just need Asuma and Naruto to help me move my couch and a few other things in."

Tsunade said, "You're lucky, both are available today. Take the rest of the day off. You too Anko. I didn't expect to see you here today anyway."

Anko said, "More like you didn't WANT to see me here today."

Tsunade responded, "You got that right. Not with the way you'd been acting while Kakashi was gone. Both of you get your domestic situation in order and report back first thing in the morning. We need to get started on that backlog Kakashi."

"I figured as much."

"But first, I'll get a hold of Korekimi to verify that you're good to go. You're both dismissed. I'll send word "home" if Korekimi can see you soon."

Anko said, "Thanks Tsunade-sama. We have some things we need to take care of, so we'll go."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need any details about your sexual exploits!"

Kakashi said, "Uh, I think Anko means we need to get some groceries. But if you'd like some details there was this one time, OW!" Anko immediately back handed Kakashi's arm causing him to yell and rub it furiously.

Tsunade rolled her eyes again, but immediately thought, _they're perfect for each other. _Then she pointed to the door and both shinobi left, one still rubbing his arm.

-----

**A/N**: So Genma's been sorted out. Or _has_ he? Later chapters will answer that question.

Next up: Kakashi and Anko meet up with Asuma and Naruto on different occasions, to inform them that they're living together, and ask for their help moving Kakashi in. What will Kakashi do to convince them to help him? Also, there will be a special appearance by someone I don't think I've ever written into this series, and a brand new Icha Icha title! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Back with some mayhem and a special guest! Enjoy!

-----

After wandering around the academy and letting various other shinobi know that they were looking for Asuma and Naruto, Anko and Kakashi walked toward the training grounds together. Anko said, "There's one more thing we need to get today besides groceries."

Kakashi said, "OH? And what would that be?"

"I think you need a key if you're going to live with me."

"That would be good. It'd be nice to be able to let myself in and out of my own place. My own place. I'm sharing my own place with someone else. I've never lived with a woman before. I like it so far."

Anko smiled at him and said, "You've lived with a woman for about twelve hours now. And it's not even officially official yet, until you're moved in and have a key."

"Well then we need to find Asuma and Naruto and get that done."

Anko said, "Speaking of which, I see one of them now." Asuma and Kurenai were walking toward them, seemingly heading back to the academy from the training grounds.

When Kurenai saw Anko approaching, her face went from abject fear to relaxed happiness. When she first saw her, she was fearful that she was still in her foul "mood." Then when she saw that Anko was walking with Kakashi, she immediately relaxed because she knew that her friend was back to normal again.

Asuma said as they walked up, "Well, well Kurenai. Look what's back."

Kakashi said, "Asshola. And Kurenai! Out for a stroll you two? Looking cozy as usual." Asuma just shook his head and closed his eyes. Kurenai glared at him. Kakashi said, "What? Oh for God's sake, EVERYBODY KNOWS! Get over yourselves!" Anko couldn't help but laugh, because it was true – everybody did know.

Kurenai mumbled, "Idiot."

Asuma said, "It's good to have you back Kakashi. When'd you get home?"

Kakashi said, "Late last night. And speaking of home, I need to ask for a favor."

Asuma said, "He calls me 'Asshola' in one breath and then asks a favor in the next? What is it?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "I need your help with something later. Do you have any plans? Oh wait, maybe I should ask the boss. Kurenai? Do you have any plans for Asuma later?" Kurenai started to growl at Kakashi.

Asuma said, "Quit harassing her. What do you want?"

Anko giggled, then put her hand on Kakashi's arm and said, "I'll handle this. Asuma, would you be kind enough to help Kakashi move his couch today?"

Asuma turned to Kakashi and asked, "Why do you want to move your couch?"

Kakashi said, "Because it's not in my apartment anymore."

Asuma looked confused. He said, "But it's your couch. Why isn't it in your apartment? Did you get pissed when you came home last night and throw it out the window or something?"

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Anko said, "Go ahead. Have a ball."

Kakashi winked at her and was tempted to give her a quick pat on the bottom, but he decided against it. He said, "I need some help moving my couch into my new place."

Kurenai looked surprised and said, "Why are you moving? I didn't know you were looking for a new place."

Kakashi said, "I wasn't. That is not until Anko asked me to move in with her."

Realization stole over the two other jonin's faces as they realized what Kakashi was finally saying. Asuma said, "What time do you want me over?"

"So you'll help me then?"

"I'll help, but I'm not doing it all."

Kakashi said, "I'll get Naruto to help. I'll pay him in ramen. He's cheap labor."

Asuma said, "I'll have to remember that if I ever have to move." He looked out of the corner of his eye at Kurenai and wondered if she'd say something. But instead, she stayed silent. "The last time I saw him, he was doing some transformation jutsus with Konohamaru."

Kakashi thought, _oh God, not that again! The 3__rd__ is probably rolling in his grave! But then, he was a closet perv himself . . . he did teach Jiraiya . . ._ Kakashi said, "Come by our place after work." Kakashi stopped, still getting used to the feel of the words "our place" as his mouth formed them. "We have some things to do before then. I'll get Naruto and we'll get it done."

Asuma and Kurenai turned and started to leave, but not before Kurenai whispered to Anko as she passed her, "I'm glad he's back, and congratulations!"

Anko said quietly, "I'm glad too and thanks! We'll talk later." The two ladies parted company accompanied by their men.

Anko said, "So where do you think Naruto is now?"

Kakashi said, "I know exactly where he is." He and Anko walked for a while until they came to the place where Kakashi first trained team 7 – where Naruto was once tied to a wooden stump and taught all about teamwork. And sure enough, he was there, with Konohamaru at his side. They could hear him yelling long before they reached him.

"No, no NO! Konohamaru! Pay attention! Listen, you're older now, and you've got to get this jutsu down the right way if you want it to work. Now, pay attention!"

Naruto did some hand seals but before he could complete his sexy jutsu, Kakashi called, "That's enough of that Naruto. Quit poisoning the kids' mind."

Naruto turned, "Heh? Oi, Kakashi-sensei! You're back! And hey Anko. We're not going on any missions together soon are we?" He still was nervous about some comments he'd made to Kakashi about his taste in women.

Anko said, "No Naruto, but your former sensei has a request."

"What is it? And I'm not _poisoning_ anybody's mind! I'm _teaching_ Konohamaru how to do this the right way!"

Konohamaru pumped his fist in the air and said, "That's right boss! Tell 'em!"

Naruto nodded and said, "And since when are you the judge of what poisons a person's mind? Which Icha Icha volume are you reading now pervy-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. He said, "If you must know, I happened to pick up a brand new Icha Icha on my travels – it's filled with short stories, instead of being one long story."

"What's it called?"

"Icha Icha Erotic Extravaganza."

"That's not the latest one."

Kakashi's eye shot open and said, "Yes it is. I just bought it two months ago."

Naruto's eyes got small as he smiled widely at his former sensei. "I happen to know there's a newer one out. I keep in touch with the pervy-sage you know. He tells me about them, even though I don't really wanna know."

Anko watched Kakashi's expression change from anxious to almost drooling. She just shook her head and thought _he'll never change. But I wouldn't have him any other way._

Kakashi said, "Tell me what it is."

"Icha Icha Lascivious Lovers."

Kakashi's eye got large and he opened his mouth and audibly exhaled. _Must get the book, must get the book, must get the book, need groceries, check the grocery story for the book, must get the book . . ._

Anko said, "Earth to Kakashi! Hey! We're burning daylight here! Get on with it!"

Kakashi snapped to and said, "Oh, yeah. Right. Naruto, do you remember where Anko's apartment is?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because it's my apartment now too."

Both Naruto's and Konohamaru's eyes practically bugged out of their heads as they realized that the two jonin in front of them were in effect, "shacking up." Again, Naruto put on his sly smile and said, "Why do I have to meet you there? Are you having a housewarming party?"

Anko said, "Hey, I never thought about that. That's not a bad idea."

Kakashi said, "No. You're going to help me move my stuff over."

"Awwww! But Kakashi-sensei, I'm tired from teaching Konohamaru all day!"

Kakashi looked at Anko who nodded at him. He said, "I'll pay you in ramen."

Before Kakashi could finish the "en" in "ramen," Naruto said, "I'm there."

Anko said, "Just drop by after hours today. Asuma will be there too. For now, you can go back to your "teaching.""

Konohamaru straightened up and said, "Ready to pay attention boss!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, took Anko by the arm and turned to head back to the academy. He heard Naruto saying as he turned, "You need to focus Konohamaru! Visualize the way a woman's body looks! Look, see! Kakashi-sensei's crazy girlfriend. Get a look at her."

Konohamaru said, "I'd wouldn't mind getting a good look at her."

Naruto said, "She's hot but she's nuts. But get a good look at the back of her when she's walking away. That way you'll get the back side of your jutsu right!"

Kakashi and Anko did a 180 and headed right back to the supposed teacher and his student. Kakashi calmly walked up to Naruto and punched him on top of his head, sending him to the ground. Kakashi walked back to Anko and in a sweeping gesture, pointed to Naruto and said, "Be my guest." Anko curtsied and walked up to Naruto who was getting up off the ground rubbing his head and whining.

Konohamaru said, "Bossss???!!!!"

Naruto quit whining as Anko leaned forward and put her very angry face an inch from his. She growled low at him and looked at him with a ferocity that made him almost wet his pants. He said in a tiny little voice, "you're more terrifying than he is!" Anko nodded, turned and walked back to Kakashi who offered her his arm. They both smiled as they strolled the grounds back to the academy.

-----

**A/N: **Konohamaru was our special guest today! I know he didn't do all that much, but he made his appearance anyway.

Next up: A fateful run-in with Gai and Rock Lee leads Anko to become quite the "hitter." How about some ninja grocery shopping? And finally, Kakashi goes back to his former home to pack his things and reminesce. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi again all! Time for Anko and Kakashi to do a bit of shopping. Unfortunately, they run into some people along the way. Make sure you try and visualize in your head the looks on Gai's and Rock Lee's faces as they interact with Anko and Kakahi. It'll make it that much better. Oh yeah, and three more Icha Icha titles are coming up too! Enjoy!

-----

Anko and Kakashi wandered the village, trying to think of all the things they had to do before they went "home" and moved Kakashi in permanently. Anko suggested getting a key first, so they went by a hardware store and got him a brand new shiny key that he happily put on his key ring next to his old apartment key.

As they were leaving the store, they ran straight into Gai and Rock Lee. Kakashi did his best to avoid them, but he swore that Gai had some sort of Kakashi-radar and could pick him out of a crowd even if he cloaked his chakra and wore a disguise. Gai made a bee-line for Kakashi yelling, "KAKASHI! My eternal rival is back! And the fair Anko, your beloved is with you. Isn't it beautiful, Lee? The youthful budding of love."

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted back. Both green-clag ninjas became instantly teary-eyed as they regarded Anko and Kakashi.

Gai said, "Dear Anko, I see you both leaving the hardware store. Is there something in your apartment that needs repaired or updated?"

Anko said, "Actually Gai," Kakashi started to giggle. She turned to him and said, "Shut up will you? Ignore him Gai. I guess you could say my apartment is being updated. We were here to get Kakashi a key since he's moved in with me."

Lee's eyes got slightly wider (if that was possible) while the tears flowed freely down his former sensei's cheeks. Gai said, "That's so wonderful, I feel like singing!"

Anko remembered the last time Gai sang. If he started again, she'd break down and cry, not from the beauty of his voice, but from the pain it inflicted. She quickly coughed loudly, trying to distract Gai from his caterwauling.

Kakashi on the other hand, giggled again. Anko backhanded him. Kakashi said, "Jeez! You've become quite the hitter since I propo, OW!" she backhanded him again because he'd almost blown their secret.

Gai stopped crying and said, "What did you say Kakashi?" Gai's eyes were intently trained on Kakashi's; trying to read what he was going to say.

Anko suddenly felt sick. She wondered, _will he tell Gai? It would be one more battle he'd win against Gai – becoming engaged to a woman and getting married some day. But will he tell him? Will he blow our secret? I feel ill._

Gai wasn't about to let it go. He pressed on, "Well Kakashi? What was that you were saying?"

Kakashi said, "Oh, it's not important, it was just something I asked Anko earlier."

Lee said, "Gai-sensei! I thought Kakashi was going to say something about a proposal."

Gai's eyes got very narrow and he said, "That's funny Lee, I was thinking the same thing. So, Kakashi what did you say to Anko?"

Anko could feel her heart rate rising, as blood flooded into her face. She tried to look away from the situation developing in front of her. Each silent second felt like a small torturous uncertain eternity.

Kakashi said coolly, "If you must know Gai, and Lee, since I've been gone over two months, and I missed the lovely Anko very much while I was gone, I made a rather interesting proposition to her earlier that involved us staying in a horizontal position for a few days." Anko breathed out audibly, and then got a shocked look on her face as she suddenly wanted to hit him again.

Gai and Lee's cheeks pinked up instantly. Kakashi, suppressed another giggle, cleared his throat and said, "Satisfied? Or would you like to hear the exact words I used?"

Both Lee and Gai put up their hands and shook their heads, "no." Gai finally said, "Not necessary my friend! No, no thank you! Come Lee. I'm sure Lady Tsunade has something for us to do. Glad you're back Kakashi. Goodbye Anko!"

Lee squeaked out a, "Yes Gai-sensei," and the two turned tail and practically ran away from Anko and Kakashi. When they were a safe distance away, Anko backhanded Kakashi again.

"OW! Now what did I do?"

Anko got close to him and said, "You almost blew it! That was too close! I almost had a heart attack!"

"You worry too much. You know I can think on my feet."

Anko looked at him slyly, and said, "Good thing too, because you can't think too well when you're on your back." Kakashi's eye got really big while Anko grinned back at him. She started to slowly back away from him.

Kakashi said, "Come here. I think I need to spank you."

Anko continued to back away and said, "Not in public."

"Come. HERE."

"NO!" Anko turned grinning and took off running, with Kakashi right on her heels. As she ran, she felt like a school girl on the playground playing tag with her best friend. She felt free, full of life and very loved.

She dodged in and out of people on the streets, avoiding Kakashi's grabbing hands. She ducked inside a grocery store, slowing to a walk so she didn't alarm anyone. Kakashi followed her right in. Both were breathing heavily, giggling, when Anko said, "Time out! Time out!" She giggled again. "We need groceries."

Kakashi said, "I'm still going to spank you."

They both picked up shopping baskets. Anko said, "Promises, promises. You seriously have to be careful what you say! You almost blew it!"

"Are we going to argue now that we're engaged?"

"SHHH!!! There are people around!"

Kakashi stopped and looked her in the face and said, "Like it or not, I am going to marry you some day."

Anko's fiery temper cooled a bit. She smiled at him and said, "I know you will. But now, we need groceries."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Ok, let's do this." They wandered through the grocery store for about fifteen minutes, both of them looking very domestic while under their clothes, they hid more deadly weapons on them than a small army.

When they finally finished filling their baskets, they went to the check out line. Kakashi said, "Ok, wait. One quick detour," Anko watched him run off to the magazine section.

When he got there, he quickly scanned the magazines and romance novels until he found his beloved Icha Icha collection. He read each title quickly, "'Icha Icha Wanton Wanderlust,' nope, 'Icha Icha Mountain Top Ménage a Trios,' nope but a classic, 'Icha Icha Sensual Swimtime,' no ," he kept scanning thinking that maybe Naruto had sent him on a wild goose chase. He silently began to plan exactly how he was going to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp when he finally found it. "Aaahhhhh. . . come to Daddy." He picked up the brand new copy of 'Icha Icha Lascivious Lovers,' and ran back to Anko and the check out line.

He laid the book down on top of the pile of things he'd chosen to buy. Anko looked at him and shook her head. He said, "You're one to talk – look how different the things are in our baskets?" Anko's choices consisted of sweets, chocolaty syrups (which Kakashi thought served as great fun-time "enhancers"), snack cakes, rice, and a little fruit. She definitely favored the sweeter side of the taste spectrum. Kakashi's basket consisted of Icha Icha, protein bars, a few energy drinks, lots of veggies, some fresh fish, tofu, eggs and a few fruits too. He said, "I won't try and change you if you don't try and change me."

Anko conceded defeat. She knew that Kakashi's perverted mind was part of what he was, and she loved him for it. It made life fun and interesting. And as long as he accepted her affinity for the sweeter things in life, they'd have no problem what so ever.

After they paid for their purchases, Kakashi said, "Time to go home and unload this stuff. Plus, Asuma and Naruto should be there soon."

Anko said, "So when your couch moves in, with the rest of your things, are you going to plop your butt on your couch and read Icha Icha all night?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Maybe for a little while. I believe I still owe someone a spanking." Anko giggled at Kakashi and walked a little faster to keep away from him.

They made it home and put away their groceries, and nobody got spanked. Yet. Kakashi said, "I'm going back to the old apartment to pack some things. If either one of those lumps shows up here, send them to my old place. Question."

"Yes?"

"Got a place where I can keep my Icha Icha collection?"

"Do you want to display them, or have them handy for whenever you want to read them?"

"Either is fine – as long as they're safe."

"I have some room in the bedside table – underneath, there are doors that open and there are some shelves in there. You can put then there, and reach them whenever you're lying in bed bored."

Kakashi walked over to Anko and put his arms around her. He said, "If you're in bed with me, I couldn't possibly be bored." He gave her a quick kiss and let her go. "That sounds fine. I'm going to go. Be back in a while."

Anko said, "You've got your key. You can come and go as you please now."

Kakashi thought a moment, _I've got the key to the woman I love's apartment. It's my apartment too. Things are changing so much – for the better._ He smiled at her and after giving a slight wave, he left for his former home.

Anko puttered around their apartment with a smile on her face. In the space of 24 hours, the man she loved had not only come back to her, but had proposed to her, and was in the process of moving in with her. It was all so much at once, but she was adjusting to it. And she found that for the first time in a long time, she was happy. She was uncertain about a lot of things, she was concerned about not being the boss of everything anymore, but if it was Kakashi that was making decisions with her, she was ok with that.

Kakashi arrived at his former apartment and went inside. Since it had been closed up for over two months, it was a bit dusty and smelled like the inside of a cardboard box. He went inside and looked around. He said, "This place isn't so bad. It served its purpose. But it's not home anymore." He opened a few windows to let some fresh air in. He went to a closet in his hall because he knew he had a few boxes there. It didn't take him long to pack his essentials – his clothes, toiletries, some pictures, and his beloved Icha Icha collection. He just needed to move some electronic equipment, his tv, his couch, and everything else; which there wasn't much of, could stay. He thought as he looked around _maybe I will hold on to the place, just for a little while. In case I have to come back and get anything else. Then whoever wants the place, can have what's here, or toss it. _

He draped a bunch of his clothes that were on hangars over his arm and looked around his old place. The memories it held were still heavy in the air. The rare drunken card games with the guys; the random women he brought back for company that never saw the place twice; days and weeks he spent in bed recovering from missions staring at the same four walls of his bedroom; and all the empty times when there was just him and his plant. That was all before – before Anko. The memories of the times he spent there with her made the rooms seem alive. She was the bright spot in his life that pulled him through everything else. She made it all worth it. She'd changed his life for the better. And because of her, he found he could change. So with a look around his old place, he left with his first armload of things to bring back to their place.

-----

**A/N:** Awww. Closure is a good thing. But memories are even better.

Next up: Three ninjas move a couch, while having the worst luck possible. And Anko comes to a realization. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Here we go again. This chapter shall be forever remembered as "the couch incident." Hope you like the "funny" because things are about to change. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi arrived at his new apartment and tried the door – it was locked. He smiled as he reached for his key. It slipped into the lock smoothly and turned easily, opening the door to his new home. Anko was there smiling at him as he came in. She said, "I locked the door so you could test your key. I see it works."

He smiled back at her and said, "Sure does. Where would you like me to put these?"

"There's room in the closet in the bedroom." Kakashi went to the bedroom closet and found that there was plenty of room for his clothes. He hung them up next to Anko's and took a step back to look at it. _That looks right_ he thought as he closed the closet door. Then he heard voices. It seemed that his movers had arrived.

Anko called, "Kakashi! Asuma's here!"

Kakashi wandered out of the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Naruto with you?"

Asuma said, "No. Tsunade called him in for something before he could leave. He'll be here in a few minutes. So what are we moving?"

"Just a few boxes. Want to tackle those now? We could make Naruto do the couch himself. We'll just steer it."

"Sounds fine. The kid's got way too much energy for his own good. Steering will be fine."

Anko said, "I'll send Naruto over when he gets here."

Kakashi said, "Come on then. Let's get moving." Both male ninjas went to Kakashi's old apartment and picked up a few boxes each and moved them back to his new place. This time, when they arrived, Anko heard them coming and opened the door for them so Kakashi didn't have to fish for his key while carrying boxes. They brought the boxes inside and put them in the hallway.

Anko said, "How much more?"

Kakashi said, "That's it. Got everything I need, except the couch, TV and a few electronic things."

Anko was actually a little relieved. She knew that Kakashi didn't have much stuff – he'd been single so long, and he didn't really need much. But she was still concerned that the combination of their things would be too much for the apartment to properly contain. It looked like that was not going to be the case.

A knock sounded – Kakashi opened the door to a grouchy faced Naruto. "Oi. Kakashi-sensei. I'm here. What do you want to move?"

Kakashi looked at Asuma and smiled, "My couch. Come with me."

Naruto interrupted him, "Before I forget, Granny Tsunade gave me this for you." He handed Kakashi an envelope that had his name on it.

Anko asked, "What is it?"

Kakashi opened it and inside a note said, "_Kakashi. Korekimi will see you in the morning. Make sure you're there ON TIME. Let Anko know so she makes sure you get there when you're supposed to be there. Be there at 8:30AM SHARP – or else! -Tsunade"_

"Looks like I've got an appointment with Korekimi at 8:30AM SHARP tomorrow."

Anko said, "Good. Then get the rest of your stuff over here and it's early to bed for you mister."

Kakashi, Asuma and Naruto all turned toward Anko slowly, all of them thinking the exact same perverted thing. She picked up on it immediately, frowned at them, pointed to the door and said, "MOVE!" The three male shinobi scrambled over each other out the door. Anko just shook her head and mumbled, "Pigs. Even though they're right. . ."

Naruto grumped the whole way to Kakashi's old apartment. "Don't tell me you're going to make me move your stuff by myself." Asuma and Kakashi just looked at each other sideways. "I won't do it!" Naruto yelled. "You can't pay me enough ramen to move all your shit Kakashi-sensei!"

"Language, Naruto and you don't have to move it all. It's the couch I'm concerned about."

Naruto grumbled, "Probably weighs a ton."

Asuma clapped Naruto on the shoulder and said, "We'll soon find out won't we? Quit your whining kid. Consider it strength training."

Naruto liked the idea of turning moving his sensei's couch into training. At least when Asuma put it that way, he accepted it. So his grumpy mood lightened a bit at the prospect of getting some training out of moving his former sensei's shit, aka his couch.

Kakashi opened his door and propped it open with the kitchen chair he was leaving behind. He said, "Asuma, go behind the couch. Let's turn it to face the door." Asuma did as he was asked and the two shinobi angled the couch so the arm of the couch faced the door.

Asuma said, "Damn this thing IS heavy! How the hell did you ever get it up here?"

Kakashi said, "I had it delivered. It was worth the extra cash."

Naruto said, "See! I knew it'd be heavy!"

Kakashi said, "Shut up and get over here. We're going to have to tilt it sideways to get it through the door. It's too wide to go straight through. When Asuma and I tilt it, you grab the arm and we'll lead it through the door. Then we'll put it upright again when we get it all the way into the hall. Got it?" Naruto and Asuma both nodded.

Kakashi said, "Ok Asuma. One, two, LIFT, and tilt it towards me," Kakashi ended up having the front side of the back of the couch in his hands, while Asuma held onto the bottom front part. "Naruto, grab the arm, and lead us out the door."

As soon as Naruto got his hands on the arm of the couch, Asuma and Kakashi nodded and both shifted their grips so they moved further away from Naruto, thereby giving him more of the weight to carry. He noticed and said, "HEY! You're doing that on purpose!"

Asuma said, "Just shut up kid and get us out the door!"

Naruto muttered under his breath something about Asuma being an asshole, and began to shuffle backward toward the door. It took two more attempts of re-angling the couch to finally get it out into the hall and upright again. All three shinobi were surprised at how difficult a simple task of getting a couch through a doorway actually was. All three were slightly sweaty and breathing a little heavier than normal.

Naruto sat on the arm and said, "That was rough! And we've got to bring this up a flight of stairs and back into another apartment? We'll never do it."

Kakashi knew just what to say to inspire Naruto. He leaned close to him, and said, "Are you saying we've _failed_ our mission?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. He said, "You're a real bastard Kakashi-sensei."

"Language Naruto! I'm not normally the one to give inspirational speeches, but we'll get this done."

Naruto said, "I doubt it. There's no way,"

Kakashi said loudly, "Would you rather I threaten you than encourage you?"

Naruto turned and looked from Kakashi to Asuma. Both didn't look too happy with him. So he accepted the fact that it was them against him and said, "Ok, let's get going. You're going to go broke with all the ramen I'm going to eat tonight."

Kakashi mumbled, "You're going to earn it."

"What?!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Nothing! Nothing. Ok, ready? Let's go." Kakashi closed the door to his old apartment and the three of them picked up the couch, as is, and moved it down the entire length of the hall to the set of stairs leading up to the floor where Anko and Kakashi now lived. They put the couch down and looked up at the stairs. The stairs went up for a ways, and then bent around to the right twice and then went further up to the next floor.

Naruto looked up the stairs and said, "No fucking way."

Kakashi growled, "Language Naru, oh why do I fucking bother?"

"Ha ha! Kakashi-sensei! You can't comment on my language, when you're as bad as me!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Asuma, help me tilt the couch up." The two jonin picked up the right side of the couch, leaving the left side on the ground. Kakashi said, "Naruto, face the stairs and bend over."

Naruto got a look of horror on his face and said, "Oh no way! No way am I bending over in front of you, you perv! The last time I did, you shot me across a lake!"

Kakashi was quickly losing patience. He said, "Would you like me to shoot you up the stairs? BEND OVER."

"Yes sir." Naruto faced the stairs and bent at the waist. Asuma and Kakashi dragged the couch over and put the bottom of it on Naruto's shoulders. "HEY!"

Kakashi said, "Hold on to the legs on either side. Now, get moving up the stairs!"

Naruto grumbled, "I'm a pack mule. I am a fucking pack mule."

Kakashi said, "If you don't get moving . . ."

"OK! Let's GO!" Naruto stood up slightly and started to move forward. Kakashi and Asuma "steered" the couch up the first section of stairs. Naruto grumbled the whole time, between grunts of effort. And he swore once that he heard one of the two jonin behind him laughing. _I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him. I'll shove this couch up his perverted a . . ."_

"Naruto," Asuma interrupted. "Stay right there. Kakashi – we've got to lift it around the corner."

Kakashi said, "Right. Naruto put your hands on the legs and lift now!"

Naruto grabbed the legs of the couch on either side of his head and lifted. His arms shook as he attempted to lift the couch over his head. "BAS---TARD!!!" he yelled as he hefted the couch upward.

Asuma said, "That kid really is strong."

Kakashi said, "Just tell him he can't do something and he'll find a way to get the job done. Now, we have to lift. Come on – almost there!"

Kakashi and Asuma lifted, taking some of the strain off Naruto, but at the same time, pitching him off balance slightly. "WHOA! Kakashi-sensei, I'm slipping backward!"

Kakashi said, "Asuma – quick – PUSH!" The two ninjas pushed the couch upward and forward, causing Naruto to not only be pushed upright, but over-correct and pitch forward.

"SHIT!" he yelled as the bottom of the couch started to go forward over his head. He was forced to let go and duck as the legs he was holding onto got pushed past him and onto another step above him. He very nearly and literally lost his head as the two jonin behind him pushed the couch forward until it met the resistance of the step in front of it.

Asuma and Kakashi held the couch up at shoulder level and soon realized that it was clear that it was quite stuck exactly where it was. Asuma looked at Kakashi, breathing heavily and said, "Now what do we do? And where's Naruto?"

"I'M UNDER HERE!" a voice came from between the bottom of the couch and the stairs.

Kakashi said, "Well get out from under there and get up the stairs and pull the couch up from the step it's caught on!"

Naruto continued to grumble, and looked around at his options. There was a wall to his left as well as one on his right. There was a couch over his head and body. His only option for escape was to crawl back down the stairs. The only problem was there were two sets of male ninja legs blocking his exit.

Kakashi yelled, "NARUTO! NOW!"

Naruto thought, _alright – you asked for it._ He crawled quickly down yelling, "COMING THROUGH!"

Kakashi looked at Asuma in fear and flung his right leg sideways against the wall in enough time to avoid Naruto plowing into, or more like "through" him.

After Naruto exited his couch-like enclosure, he stood up behind the two jonin, both of whom turned their heads as far back as they could to glare at him. "What?" he asked.

Kakashi said, "Just get up there!" He motioned with his head to the top of the stairs.

Naruto could tell his former sensei was just about out of patience, and he knew that if he wanted the ramen he'd been promised, he'd better get this job done quickly. He said, "Ok, hold on!" and he leapt over Kakashi and Asuma, landed on the far side of the couch and scrambled to the stairs. He said, as he reached for the bottom of the couch, "Back up about three inches so I can get a good grip."

Asuma mumbled, "I'll give him a good grip. Around his scrawny neck!" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as he and Asuma backed the couch up a bit.

"OK, ok! I've got it. Ready? Let's GO!" Naruto lifted and Kakashi and Asuma pushed. They continued their efforts until the couch was finally and completely on the floor it would now permanently reside on.

Naruto flopped backward in the hall completely out of breath. He unzipped his jacket half way and fanned his face with the open sides. He said, "Kakashi-sensei. I'm weak with hunger. Ramen . . . need . . .ramen . . ."

Kakashi and Asuma both breathing harder than their younger counterpart walked up to his sprawled form. Asuma said, "Hey," and he nudged him in the leg with his boot for emphasis. "Not done yet kid. Come on, get up."

Naruto groaned and dragged himself to his feet. "I know, I know. Just wanted to take a breather before I passed out from exhaustion. I'm ready. We'll get this done, believe it!"

Kakashi thought _sometimes his enthusiasm makes me want to stab myself in the neck._

The three ninjas lifted, shuffled and completed the couch move. The only thing left to do was get it through the door in the new apartment. Naruto, being the first one to the door, opened it. Seconds later, Anko arrived to assess the situation, "I was starting to worry. What took you so long?" Her answer was three "death-looks." She said, "Sorry I asked. Bring it on in."

After some final finagling, the couch was finally brought through the door and settled into its new place. The three male shinobi collapsed as follows: Asuma on Anko's original couch, Kakashi on his newly moved one, Naruto – on the floor because it was easier than moving to find something more comfortable.

Anko thought as she looked at the three exhausted men, _and these guys train for endurance? Moving a couch did that to them? What a bunch of sissies._ She smiled to herself as she looked at them. Then she remembered something. She went and picked up two of the couch cushions that Kakashi had moved in the night before. She brought them over to the couch that was currently occupied by him and said, "Hey. Move."

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Seriously?" She gave him, "the face." He said, "Ok, just gimme a minute." He stood up and she tossed the two cushions into place, and then pushed him back onto one of them.

"There. Now you're more comfy." She kissed him on the nose and went to get the rest of the cushions and the decorative pillows that went on the couch.

Asuma said, "She's good to you Kakashi."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, I know."

"Too bad she's nuts," Naruto said from the floor.

Kakashi kicked out instinctively and connected with the blonde ninja's foot. "OW! Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Asuma laughed under his breath.

Anko went into the kitchen, but not before looking at the three men sprawled around the living room. _Is this how it's going to be from now on? More people than just "us" here? I asked Kakashi to move in, not everyone. But I guess, since one is his student and the other is his friend, I suppose I get the whole package. _Anko's quiet existence had not grown by one, but by one, plus all his "other" ones. She kind of liked that idea.

-----

**A/N:** See what I mean about, "the couch incident?" Something they'll never forget.

Next up: It's ramen time for the boys while Anko decides to help Kakashi out by unpacking some of his boxes. Oh, the "things" she finds in those boxes! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Welcome back. So, it's ramen time for "the boys" while Anko does a little unpacking at home. Let's see what she finds in Kakashi's boxes, shall we? Enjoy!

-----

As Anko looked at the three tired ninja blobs that had flopped over various parts of the apartment she said, "I seem to remember someone promising ramen for moving services? You three had better get going. And have Kakashi home soon – he has to get to bed. DON'T SAY IT!" All three ninjas held their tongues.

The thought of ramen spurred Naruto to sit up. "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Ramen awaits us!"

Kakashi said, "I know you won't shut up until I feed you, so let's go. Coming Asuma?"

"Yeah, sure. I could use a bowl or three."

Kakashi said, "So the boss let you out tonight for longer than just helping me move?"

"I'm going to kick your ass. You owe me ramen."

"Who said I'm paying for you?"

"You're paying for the kid's services. You can pay for mine," Asuma said.

Kakashi said, "Fine. I'll remember to charge you the next time I have to save your ass!" Naruto giggled. So did Anko.

Anko said, "Take it out in the hall boys! No brawling in the apartment!"

Kakashi turned and said, "But honey, does that mean I can't have 'Tuesday night take-down wrestling tournaments' with the guys anymore?" At the thought of Kakashi holding wrestling tournaments in their apartment, Anko immediately regretted asking him to move in with her. And it showed on the expression on her face. She walked right up to him and he said, "I'm kidding of course."

She said, "You're lucky you were. Because the only Tuesday night take-down wrestling tournaments held here will be between you and me."

Asuma let out a, "He he," before he could stop himself, which earned him a glare from both Kakashi and Anko. Naruto, seeing that they were all going to be in for big trouble if they didn't leave soon, grabbed Asuma by his shirt and pulled him into the hall. Kakashi turned, flipped down his mask and gave Anko a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Don't be out too late; you have to get up early."

"I won't be. As soon as I'm done feeding the animals, I'll be right back." He flipped his mask back up and turned to head out the door.

She said, "Good. I'll be waiting." Kakashi turned back to her one more time and she gave him a wink. He promised himself he'd be home early if her wink was any indication of what might be waiting for him when he got back.

Anko closed the door behind him and then leaned against it and smiled. _This is going pretty well so far. Kakashi's just about moved in, he'll get the green light from Korekimi tomorrow, and everything will get back to normal. Speaking of normal, my new normal life consists of living with a man. And an impending marriage! Holy shit, have things changed suddenly. _She got a little anxious at the gravity of the subjects that had just literally changed her life in the last 24 hours. None of them were little changes, they were great big fat changes, and she had no time to get used to them. At least she'd have some time to get used to being engaged, because she had no inclination of getting married any time soon.

She went to Kakashi's boxes and decided to unpack his things for him while he was gone. She unpacked the remainder of his clothes, looking through his socks, underwear, shirts, everything, and put them in piles according to what they were. She put his underwear in one pile, socks in a mound in another and so forth. She opened and folded his shirts and put them in their own pile as well. She did the same with all his other clothes, which there really weren't too many of.

Most of his clothes were simple – they were easy wearing and made for comfort when he was home from missions. As she contentedly folded his shirts and put them in a pile, she noticed a black shirt that had writing on it. She opened it up and read it and thought _oh, this has GOT to go._ The shirt had the picture of a van on it and the words, "Love Machine" written under it. Instead of tossing it, she folded it with the words on the outside, facing up, so she'd be sure to ask him about it when he got home. _Home. This is his home. This is so weird._ As she finished with his clothes, she left them on the bed, deciding to let him decide where he'd like to store them.

Anko went back into the hall and picked up another box. It was quite heavy and she put it back down quickly and opened the top to see what was inside. She stared down at Kakashi's entire Icha Icha collection. _Oh my God. He's obsessed! 'Icha Icha Courteous Concubines,' 'Icha Icha Vivacious Vixens,' oh dear God. Wait, what's this one . . ._ and she sat there for a minute and paged through 'Icha Icha Dominatrix of Desire,' and thought _hmmm, this one seems vaguely familiar . . ._

When she realized she'd spent about ten minutes reading instead of putting the books away she snapped the box cover shut, and lugged it into the bedroom to carefully put them away alphabetically inside the bedside table where the shelves waited for them.

Kakashi and Asuma continued to bicker on the way to get the ramen he'd promised. Naruto just stayed silent and salivated. The only thing that went through his head was, _ramenramenramenramenramenramen_ on and on until he was actually seated on a stool at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Quiet fell over the three shinobi as they sat on the stools at the ramen shop. Each contemplated which type to order, and all three realized, they were tired. Two of them were surprised by how tired they felt and attributed it to their age. The younger ninja knew that his fatigue would leave him the moment the first bundle of steaming noodles touched his lips.

Asuma finally put down his menu and said, "You're a lucky man Kakashi. It's a pretty big step moving in with someone. You seem pretty content. What the hell happened to you on your sabbatical?"

Kakashi still perused his menu. He said without looking, "I learned some pretty important lessons, and I made some decisions. You ever think about moving in with Kurenai?"

"She barely admits to us being a couple at times. We've talked about moving in together, but for some reason, she wants to keep "us" a big secret."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, I can understand that," knowing that he had an even bigger secret that he was currently keeping.

Naruto interrupted, "Sorry Asuma, but everybody really does know you two are together. And if anyone's not sure, then they think you are anyway."

Asuma turned and looked at Naruto. He nodded because he knew it was true. He thought _the kid's right. What is Kurenai's big hang up?_ "It doesn't matter; let's celebrate Kakashi and Anko moving in together."

Kakashi said, "Here, here."

Naruto said, "Yeah, and the fact that we NEVER have to move that damn couch again."

Kakashi said, "Amen to that."

Asuma said, "We'd better hurry up and order. We have to get Kakashi-kins back home or Mummy will come looking for him."

Naruto chimed in, "Yeah, Anko wants him home early for some kissy-kissy!" Naruto made incredibly loud kissy noises accompanied by large fish lips.

Rather than bloody Ichiraku's ramen shop, Kakashi simply put down his menu and smacked both his companions in the back of their respective heads. Both yelled a bit, which caused Ayame to come running out from behind the back counter. Kakashi put his hand up when he saw the look of concern on her face. He said, "Pardon me Ayame, but we're ready to order now." All three placed their orders, while two of them rubbed the back of their heads.

Anko continued to put away Kakashi's entire Icha Icha collection, chuckling at some of the titles while curiously paging through ones that seemed, "interesting." She soon accomplished the task and closed the doors to the bedside table. _There, his beloved collection is all safe and sound. There are a couple there that I wouldn't mind taking more of a look through . . ._

She stood up, clapped her hands together and went for another box. She opened one that was pretty heavy and thought _not more books!_ She opened it and was relieved to find small ninja weapons of every sort. She closed up the box and opened another, finding Kakashi's toiletries. She picked up the box and brought it to the bathroom. _He can put these away some other time._

It had been a while since Kakashi had taken his "movers" for ramen. Anko looked at her clock and thought, _you'd better hurry your ass up Kakashi or there will be no fun for you tonight._

Kakashi, Asuma and Naruto spent about forty-five minutes consuming hot ramen in all flavors and kinds. Kakashi was quite content with a single bowl, while Asuma had two, and Naruto had seven before Kakashi told him, "No more." Kakashi ordered one "to go" ramen to take home to Anko in case she wanted it. Now that he lived with someone, he had to think of them as well as himself. He thought she might be hungry, so, trying to be considerate of her, he ordered her some.

Asuma finally stood up, stretched, and twisted his trunk at the waist from side to side. He said, "Well, better get back home. Thanks for the food."

Kakashi said, "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it by myself. Yeah, you'd better get home, the boss is waiting."

Asuma shook his head and said, "You are such a fucker, but still, good to have you back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Naruto, you heading out?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei," Naruto rubbed his distended stomach, "I'm going to go sit at home for a while and digest. I'll see you tomorrow. You'd better get home to Anko!" Naruto stepped back a few feet and made his kissy noises again. When Kakashi lunged at him, Naruto managed to leap away, even with a very over-full stomach packed with undigested ramen.

Kakashi stood in the street and sighed. _Those idiots. I swear. But I should get going. I wonder what Anko's got in store for me?_ He picked up his take out and went home.

The door was locked when he got there. He remembered about his key and used it to let himself in. Anko wasn't immediately there, but he saw that some of his boxes were gone, or opened. He called, "Honey, I'm home!" Then he stood there a minute and let those words replay in his head. _I'm home._ Moments later, Anko peeked out of the bathroom.

"I was just putting some of your toiletries in here." Kakashi smiled at her and held up the take-out. "You brought me ramen? How thoughtful! Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry." She bounced over to him, pulled his mask down and gave him a quick kiss, then reached for the ramen. He held it over his head out of her reach. She jumped and tried to get it, but couldn't reach. "HEY! What gives?"

"No ramen until I get another kiss."

Anko put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I want that ramen."

"You have to earn it just like everybody else did."

Anko walked straight up to Kakashi, her face just millimeters from his, and as he closed his eyes and puckered up, she reached down and grabbed "the boys" and held them firmly. Kakashi's eyes popped open and a slight squeak came out of his mouth. He lowered the ramen take-out slowly and she took it with her unoccupied hand. "There. That's better," she said. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips, released him, and walked away happily. Kakashi just stood there trying to breathe for a minute and thought _God damn she's dangerous! And I love this woman? Yes, I fucking do._ Kakashi watched her walk away, knowing that she had earned her ramen in her own way.

Anko sat at the table and opened the ramen take out. After finding some chop sticks, she began gobbling the still steaming ramen at a rapid pace. Between bites, she said, "Don't worry; I'm sure I'll earn this later." She continued to shovel the flavored noodles into her mouth while she kept an eye on him. Then she said, "Don't forget. We need to go to bed soon."

"Yep, you've gotta earn that ramen."

"That's what I intended to do. But it'll have to be soon. I have to make sure you get to your appointment on time. In the meantime, I put your clothes on the bed, you can find some space in the drawers, NOT in my underwear drawer, and put them away. Also, I left your stuff in the bathroom that belongs there. Put things where you want them."

"Thanks for unpacking for me." He looked around and saw that the box that contained his entire Icha Icha collection was missing!

He looked around in a panic until Anko said after a particularly large blob of ramen, "Mff, follow me." She motioned for him to follow her to the bedroom. She took him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed facing the bedside table. Then she opened the doors and waved her hand to the shelves where his entire collection resided – alphabetically. She swallowed hard and said, "I didn't know how you wanted them so alphabetically seemed easiest."

He said, "I usually change the order of them – by publication date, favorites, but alphabetical works too. Thank you for doing that for me."

"Sure. Just wanted to make sure your babies were safe for you. Now, your clothes – put them away. One question."

Kakashi stood up and began looking around at Anko's dresser drawers, looking for some space for his things. He said, "Yeah?"

She said, "Love machine?" as she pointed to the shirt on the top of the pile of his shirts.

Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Ha, ha, ha," he laughed nervously, "bet you're wondering where that came from huh? Ha, ha."

"Only if you want to tell me."

He picked it up quickly and said, "Uh, some stalker woman that I went out with once a long time ago. She tucked this in my mailbox one day."

"And you kept it?"

"I used it to dust with. Will you believe that?"

Anko laughed. She really didn't care. What was in Kakashi's past could stay in his past. All she was really concerned about was the present moment, and their future together. She said, "I don't really care what you do with it, because from now on, you're MY love machine."

Kakashi exhaled a very long grateful sigh in his mind. Anko left him to his jobs as she went about her own business, getting things ready for the next morning to make sure Kakashi would get to his appointment with Korekimi on time.

-----

**A/N: **Kakashi might want to get rid of the shirt from his past, or Anko might have to grab "the boys," again.

Next up: Kakashi meets with Korekimi, and remember that right turn I told you about that this story is going to take? It's almost here. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Before we move on, I want to clarify something. People asked about Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, and why he didn't use it to muscle Kakashi's couch up the stairs. Honestly, I never thought about it, but when I did, it physically couldn't happen. 2 jonin a couch and a hyperactive genin are all that would FIT in the stairway. Multiple Shadow Clones would not have been able to help - there would have been no room. But now that some of you have mentioned it, I may have to put them to use later on in another story. Time to get going. I hope you like this opening paragraph. I had a picture in my head and I tried to describe it the best I could. Try and see it in your head too - you'll like it all the more that way. Oh, and we're going to learn a little bit of Japanese culture in this chapter too. This will be the "educational" chapter then. Ready? Let's get going then. Enjoy!

-----

Morning came early to a certain shinobi couple involved in what could best be described as a naked ninja pretzel. When the alarm clock went off, Anko tried to slap at it, but found that what she thought was her free arm, was in fact not. She was actually laying face down on top of Kakashi's outstretched left arm, and his left hand was actually holding her right arm. His right leg was thrown over her left leg and his right ankle was actually UNDER her right shin. His "everything else" was pressed against and around her left side.

She struggled for a minute, but when Kakashi didn't move, she said, "Kakashi. Wake up. I can't move. You've got me in some sort of "love lock" or something.

He inhaled sharply and then started to release her, rolling onto his back. He said, "'Love lock.' Now I like that."

Anko slapped the alarm clock and said, "We've got to get moving. You've got your appointment in about an hour and a half."

Kakashi stretched, "Are you coming with me?"

"Did Tsunade say I couldn't?"

"Nope. Never mentioned anything."

"Well then I'm coming."

"Good. You sure I couldn't tempt you to be late?" He patted the bed next to him and bounced his eyebrows at her.

"Get out of bed Hatake or I'll drag your ass out of it."

"I love it when you talk tough."

Anko turned to him and said, "But do you know what I'll drag you out of that bed by?"

Kakashi remembered how she'd grabbed his "boys" yesterday to get what she wanted. She hadn't hurt him in any way, but he couldn't imagine being dragged around by his favorite body part. He protectively covered his crotch and said, "I'll get up, I'll get up!"

"That's a good boy. I'll start the breakfast."

After Kakashi got out of bed, he showered and changed quickly. Anko had already cooked and eaten some breakfast for herself and she left his on the table for him. She then occupied the shower and dressed. She thought as she was dressing, _we didn't even plan this schedule this morning and it worked out just right. Living together isn't as hard as I thought it would be. _

Anko went into the kitchen and said, "So, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." They both left their apartment and began the journey to Korekimi's office where Kakashi would be evaluated and either granted the title of "OK" or "NOT OK."

As they walked through the streets, more people noticed that Kakashi was home. He got waves from men, women, children, and everyone in between. He whispered to Anko, "When will this stop?"

"You just got home a day ago, everyone's glad you're back. You're pretty important around here you know."

"It's freaking me out though."

She took his hand and said, "You're pretty important to me too. Don't worry, they'll forget about your before you know it."

He sure hoped so. He leaned over to her and said quietly, "Just imagine what they'd be like if they knew we were engaged."

Anko quickly elbowed him and yell/whispered, "QUIET! It's our secret, don't mention it in public!"

"Oh yeah. I just can't help it that I'm proud of my fiancé."

"I swear to God, if you don't quit it, you can go to your appointment without me!"

Kakashi smiled. He loved teasing her, but just a little bit. He didn't really want to piss her off. He just loved getting a reaction out of her. He said, "Alright, I'm done playing. Let's get this over with." The two shinobi walked into Korekimi's office where they were greeted by the same desk girl that had been there when Kakashi had his first appointment.

"Good morning. How can I help you today?"

Kakashi said, "I have an appointment with Korekimi at 8:30 SHARP!"

The girl looked at the clock on the wall and said, "You're a little early, she should be ready for you in a few minutes. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thanks."

The girl left the office and went to find Korekimi.

Anko said, "She seems helpful."

"Yeah, seems nice enough." They both sat down in chairs in the lobby and waited for the girl to return.

A few minutes later, the desk girl returned, "Korekimi will be right with you. You're Hatake Kakashi right?"

Kakashi said, "That's right."

"And you are?" the girl asked as she looked at Anko.

"Mitarashi Anko. I don't have an appointment. I'm just here for moral support."

The girl said, "Sure, no problem. I'm not sure if Korekimi will want you to go back with Kakashi; but you're welcome to stay here if you like."

Anko looked at Kakashi and nodded, "Ok, if that's the case. I'll wait here."

"She should be right out. I've given her your file. She's reviewing it now."

Kakashi said, "Ok." And they waited another ten minutes before Korekimi came out to the lobby.

She looked almost exactly as Kakashi remembered her except for she had a different business suit on. She walked into the reception area and said, "Kakashi. Welcome back. It's good to see you again."

Kakashi and Anko stood up and approached her. Kakashi said, "It's good to see you too. This is Mitarashi Anko, my fi," Anko turned quickly and glared at him, "my girlfriend."

Anko stepped forward and extended her hand to Korekimi. She said, "Thank you for helping Kakashi. He seems to be much better now."

Korekimi said, "It's nice to meet you Anko. I'm going to take Kakashi in the back now and go over things with him. This should take a while, you're welcome to wait, but I need to work with him one on one to make sure he's where he needs to be if he wants to be an active productive shinobi of this village again."

Anko said, "I'll wait for him then. Tsunade didn't give me any assignments today, so I'll wait around if you don't mind."

Kakashi smiled at Anko. He was glad she was staying – she was there for him. Korekimi noticed Kakashi's demeanor and said, "That's fine. We'll try and get everything done as soon as we can. Kakashi? Let's get started."

Kakashi said, "Alright. I'm ready."

Korekimi led Kakashi back into the offices that he was familiar with from the last time he met with her. As soon as he entered the office, he was tempted to flop down in the comfortable chair he'd occupied the last time he was there, but instead, sat on one side of a couch. Korekimi sat down next to him on the other side. She began quickly, "Kakashi. When did you get back from your sabbatical?"

"Two nights ago."

"So you were gone that long. Your Hokage was very excited to have you back. That's why she wanted to get you in to see me as soon as she could. I'm glad you're back too. I'd like you to tell me what happened on your sabbatical, and what, if anything changed while you were out there."

"Ok, you may want to take some notes. This is going to take a while." Kakashi then told Korekimi everything that happened to him while he was on his sabbatical. From the time that he left, cut his hair, and traveled mask less to create his tributes to his fallen loved ones, and forgive them for leaving him alone. He told her of the symbolic things that had happened as each one was forgiven, and how each time that they happened, he felt lighter. All except Rin. Nothing symbolic happened when he finished her tribute, but Kakashi just attributed that to the fact that since he really didn't know what happened to her, the quiet that followed was the symbolic gesture itself.

He even told Korekimi about the times when he stopped at inns and how he'd talked Pakkun into delivering messages to Anko. Then he went into detail about how he finally figured out that the only way he was going to gain control over himself again was to fix himself FOR himself, not for anyone else. When that realization came to him, he was confident enough to believe in himself again.

Korekimi asked him, "Any nightmares or anything since you came to that realization?"

"None. But there's a little more I need to tell you." He then told her about how he raced home to Anko, going straight to her apartment. How it was late at night, and how when she opened the door, she was in a fit of rage. He then told her that when he saw Anko he knew that one of the best ways not to lose her was to pull her closer to him. So he proposed, and she'd passed out.

Korekimi stifled a small laugh. "Oh that poor woman. She was probably in sensory overload. Going from anger to elation in a brief moment. But please continue. What did she say?"

Kakashi said, "Before I tell you the rest, I have to be sure that you will not repeat this to anyone."

"Kakashi, Dr.-Patient privilege cannot be broken. Your information is safe with me. The only person I can discuss your personal private situation with is you. Please, continue."

"After Anko came to, and we had time to talk, she actually asked me to move in with her. Which I did that very minute. Finished moving my stuff over today."

"That sounds like a step toward permanence. Stability in your life. You've made excellent progress."

"Thanks. Also, she did eventually accept my proposal, but she wants to keep our engagement a secret until she is ready to be married."

"She's not ready to be married, but she's accepted your proposal?"

"Yeah. We're technically engaged, but we're not letting anyone know." Kakashi paused for a moment. Korekimi noticed.

She asked, "Have you had a yui-no?"

"I just got back, so we haven't planned one. Plus, neither one of us has any family, so I don't think we will. And on top of that, we'd need a go-between and nobody knows."

"Have you asked her if she'd like to have one?"

Kakashi hadn't thought of that. _Hmmmm . . . maybe the whole marriage idea wouldn't be so bad if we did that._

Korekimi continued, "I think it's a good show of permanence if you have one, but that's just a suggestion. She may not want one, and that's her choice. But if you want my advice, just offer and let her decide what she wants to do."

"Yeah, that's probably best. You don't know Anko. If she wants a secret kept, I'll keep it."

Korekimi looked at Kakashi and said, "Does she scare you at times?"

"Absolutely."

Korekimi laughed again. "But you love her."

"With all my heart."

"You two sound perfect for each other. I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

"We're just about done here. Let's finish up and I'll write up some notes and send the results over to Tsunade later today. Off the record Kakashi, you've made amazing progress. I'm amazed at what you've accomplished in the short amount of time you have. You did well."

Kakashi smiled to himself. He remembered all the hard work he'd done, how much he'd suffered. Everything he did, and it was all worth it.

Anko waited in the lobby area for over two hours. She tried to busy herself with magazines, and then she got lost a bit in her own thoughts. _He's fine. I know he's fine. I knew as soon as he came home that he was fine. I just hope Korekimi thinks he is and she doesn't send him out on some unfinished sabbatical thing he may have to do yet. I just got him back. I don't want him to leave again so soon._

Shortly, Kakashi and Korekimi were back. Korekimi said, "You're free to go. I'll forward a copy of my results to Tsunade today. It was nice meeting you Anko."

"Nice to meet you too."

Kakashi stopped and said, "Thank you for everything. The suggestions you gave me really helped in the past, and I think I have one more that I may use yet."

Korekimi smiled and said, "You do that. Let me know what happens." Kakashi nodded, and finally turned and walked to Anko.

"Let's get going," he said. Anko smiled at him and they walked out the door.

Korekimi went back to her private office and began to compile some notes about Kakashi's progress. She wrote extensively in his file about the trials he'd put himself through. She wrote that he was progressing positively in turning his life around and was actually living with, and engaged to the woman he loved. She even wrote there how he was keeping their engagement a secret at Anko's request until she was ready to marry him. Then she wrote up her diagnosis. She pressed the intercom button on her phone and said, "Shinju, can you come back here for a moment?"

The desk girl replied, "Right away Korekimi." She got up from her desk and went to Korekimi's office. She said, "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I've finished my diagnosis on Kakashi. Please copy it, put it in an envelope and have a courier deliver it to the Hokage tower immediately."

Shinju said, "Will you need the file any more?"

"No, you can file it when you're finished copying the diagnosis."

"I'll take care of it then," and Shinju left Korekimi's office and proceeded to copy Kakashi's information. She put it in an envelope and contacted a courier to have it delivered to Tsunade.

-----

**A/N:** Ok, now I know you're going to ask, "What the hell is a yui-no?" It is a traditional Japanese engagement party where both the prospective bride and groom's families meet each other and have dinner together. Also, the families give the future married couple very traditional gifts that are given sincerely and are very symbolic. So there you have it! You learned something new today!

Next up: Back at work, Kakashi chooses from his backlog of missions which one he'll take care of first. And then, at the end of the chapter, this story puts on it's right turn signal. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Time to get back to the academy. And also, the right hand turn this story is going to take is going to begin at the very end. Enjoy!

-----

Anko and Kakashi walked back to the academy. Anko asked, "So how did it go? Did she say you're normal again?"

"In not so many words. She's sending the formal diagnosis to Tsunade later. But there's something I want to ask you."

Anko turned to face him as they walked and said, "What? What is it?"

"Would you like a yui-no?"

Anko was shocked. She'd never even thought about having an engagement party. They were keeping their engagement a secret, so why the hell would they want to have an engagement party? She said, "We don't have any family who need to meet each other." Then she thought again and saw the importance of the yui-no. It was very symbolic and the gifts that were given to the prospective bride and groom were so sincerely given. But she wasn't even used to the whole marriage idea yet, so she decided that now was not the time for it. She said, "I think it's a lovely gesture, but I'm not even used to the whole other thing yet, so I think the more important question here is, do you want to have one?"

Kakashi didn't even hesitate. "I do. Eventually."

"Oh. Eventually is ok. I'd agree to one eventually."

Kakashi took her hand and said, "Good, it's settled then. We'll have an engagement party eventually – when you're ready for "the other thing.""

Anko squeezed his hand and said, "You're very good to me you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

Anko tried to smack him with her free hand, but he leaned away from her. They were back at the academy before they knew it.

After they entered the academy, and checked the bulletin board, they went to Tsunade's office. It was close to noon by the time they got there. There was no sign of Shizune or Genma outside the office, so they approached and knocked, hoping Tsunade was there. A groan and a "Come innnnn," answered their knock. They opened the doors and went inside, where Tsunade was at her desk, her chin in her hand, Ton Ton on the floor in front of the desk. She looked at them and said, "Tell me you were at least there on time."

Kakashi said, "I was. Anko made sure I was, even though I tried to make her late."

Both Anko and Tsunade said, "KAKASHI!"

"What? I can't ruin my reputation of getting lost on the road of life now can I?"

Tsunade said, "Just shut up and tell me what Korekimi said."

Kakashi sighed. "She's going to send the official diagnosis later today, but I have a feeling I know what it's going to say."

Tsunade growled, "And that would be?"

"I'm ok. Ready to get back to work."

Tsunade said, "As soon as I get that diagnosis in my hand you WILL be back to work. In fact," she paused as she took out a small notebook, "your missions have been piling up."

Kakashi took the notebook and looked through the missions that were listed there. There was at least twelve; some B, some A rank missions. A few looked dangerous, and all looked like he was the only person who could pull them off. He asked, "Will anyone be assigned to go along on any of these with me?"

"On a few. But some are solo. Take the notebook with you, go study it, and see which ones you might be able to accomplish quickly so you can move on to the next. You get a good diagnosis from Korekimi, and you'll be heading out ASAP."

Anko said, "Tsunade, do you have any assignment for me coming up?"

She said, "Actually Anko, I do. But first, a lot of what you will be doing will hinge upon which mission Kakashi decides to take first. There are a few that I do believe you'd be perfect to accompany him on. As long as you two can act like NINJAS and not whatever the hell else you are."

Kakashi said, "We'll behave." Anko just rolled her eyes. She loved Kakashi, but her job, and her reputation as a deadly and efficient shinobi would not be compromised.

Tsunade said, "Alright. You're dismissed. Go review Kakashi's missions, and as soon as Korekimi sends back her diagnosis, I'll send someone to get you." Both Anko and Kakashi nodded to Tsunade and left her office to find a quiet place to study the missions Kakashi would have to tackle – eventually.

They sat in an empty classroom and looked over the missions, the ranks, the requirements, all the details and varying levels of danger that each posed. As they continued to study, Anko got quieter and quieter. Kakashi picked up on it and said, "Hey. What's going on?"

Anko said, "It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"I just got you back, and you're going to be gone again."

Kakashi knew what she was talking about, because he wasn't in any hurry to leave any time soon. But both of them knew they had jobs to do. The village needed their services, and they both knew it. Kakashi said, "But I'm coming back home again. Back to _our_ home."

Anko liked the sound of that. Their quiet moment was short lived as Izumo entered the room and interrupted them. "Hey guys – Tsunade says the verdict is in."

Anko said, "Thanks 'Zumo. We'll be right there." She turned to Kakashi and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

They got up and went to Tsunade's offices. They entered as soon as they arrived because they knew Tsunade was expecting them. Tsunade said, "You're back in business Kakashi. Korekimi is very impressed with your progress. She said you can handle anything now. So are you ready to get started?"

Kakashi felt confident and secure as he said, "I am." Anko on the other hand, wasn't quite ready to let him go yet.

Tsunade said, "Have you chosen which mission you'll start with?"

Kakashi answered, "Yeah, I think the escort mission is a good way to start."

Tsunade looked at him strangely and said, "But I thought escort missions bored you?"

"They do, but they are necessary. I'll start there."

"Then you'll go alone. Two days out, two days back." Anko was relieved to hear that he'd only be gone four days instead of over two months like he was gone on his sabbatical.

Kakashi said, "I'll handle it."

Tsunade looked at him and said, "I'm sure you will. Just beware. The man you are escorting is a political prisoner. A lot of people want him dead."

"It's not like I've never done this before."

Tsunade said, "That's why you're doing it now."

Anko asked, "Do you have an assignment for me then?"

Tsunade answered, "I will by the end of the day. I need to talk to Shizune about it. That girl. I swear her head so far up Genma's ass . . ." Kakashi and Anko looked at each other warily.

Tsunade continued, "Kakashi, come back later. I'll give you your mission details, maps – everything."

"Hai."

"You're both dismissed." Both ninjas left the offices of the 5th Hokage and started to discuss the upcoming mission Kakashi was to go on alone.

Tsunade sat at her desk and wrote a note back to Korekimi thanking her for sending Kakashi's diagnosis so quickly. She also told her that he'd be leaving on his first official mission in two days' time. Again she thanked her and suggested that they get together for some sake one evening. When she finished writing out her note, she folded it and put it in an envelope. She called, "Shizune! I have an assignment for you."

Shizune appeared out of nowhere and strode into the office of her mistress and said, "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you to take this note over to Korekimi's office. It's important that she get it right away. It's about Kakashi and I want her to add it to his file."

"Yes Tsunade. I'll leave now."

Shizune turned back to her mistress and before she could speak, Tsunade bellowed, "YES, you can take Genma with you if you want!" Shizune smiled and practically skipped out the door to find Genma. Tsunade sighed and thought; _I swear to God, I'm going to send that fuck on a month long mission, just so I can get my assistant back! That girl . . ._

Shizune didn't have a hard time finding Genma, and they were soon on their way to Korekimi's office with Tsunade's note. As soon as they arrived there, Shinju welcomed them, "Shizune! Nice to see you. What brings you here today?"

"I have a note for Korekimi from Tsunade. It's important that she get it right away. It's about Kakashi and she wants her to add it to his file."

Shinju said, "She's stepped out for a moment, I'll take it for you and give it to her as soon as she returns."

Shizune said, "Just make sure she gets it right away."

Shinju nodded and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure the information gets in the right hands immediately."

Shizune and Genma waved and left the office.

Kakashi and Anko finished the rest of their day at work and went home to dinner together. Both were adjusting to spending even more time together. Anko was thrilled to have Kakashi back and with her all the time, while Kakashi couldn't have been happier. He knew he'd be leaving in two days time, but the two days he had to spend at home with his fiancé he was going to make the most of.

Meanwhile, a courier was on his way to deliver a packet of information into some very angry hands.

-----

**A/N: **He he he. I love cliffys. Or at least eluding to the unknown.

Next up: The courier delivers his information, and soon a plan is hatched. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Ok, here is where the story takes that right turn I've been telling you about. And I have to give some credit here. INUGIRL sent some ideas to me, as you probably all know, and because of her ideas, I was able to come up with a HUGE idea, and this is the beginning of that idea. So THANKS A BUNCH INUGIRL! Your ideas really helped this story out! So with that said, buckle up everybody. Enjoy!

-----

A lone figure carried a package of information away from the heart of Konoha. The instructions he had been given were simple, _"Transport the information contained in the package to a small abandoned outpost. Then walk behind it and place the package on a grouping of small rocks."_ Then the directions became very specific. The final command was: _"Walk away and don't look back."_

The messenger was to be paid handsomely for his services if the task was completed successfully. It was a simple task. But if he was tempted to look back, he was informed that who he would see pick up the package, would kill him without hesitation. The messenger was determined to not look back, no matter what.

After arriving at the outpost, the messenger crept quietly behind it, and found the small grouping of rocks. They were flat on top, and formed a circle that was not much bigger than a small fire pit. Cautiously, the messenger walked to the rocks, listening and scanning the shrubbery that surrounded the outpost. There was no sound, except for a slight breeze that made the leaves dance, as well as the messengers' hair.

He crouched down, and placed the thick brown envelope on top of the rocks. Thoughts pounded inside the his head, screaming at him, "RUN! RUN AWAY NOW!" The messenger turned away suddenly, frantic with fear. A second later, a rustling sound broke through the blinding fear that gripped him. Curiosity, or maybe reflex caused him to turn and look back.

A pale hand reached through the shrubs and grasped the envelope, picking it up off the rocks. A voice came from the shrubs and said, "Uh-o. Too bad."

The messenger's eyes shot open while he spun his back to the ghostly hand. He shakily said, "I didn't see anything! I swear it! I only saw a hand!"

The owner of the voice stepped forward out of the bushes and stood inside the ring of stones. It said, "You saw enough."

Before the messenger could run away, or move at all, or beg, or blink or breathe, he was fatally impaled with a hard sharp object that had been driven through his back, straight through his heart and out the front of his chest. The messenger looked at the object protruding from his chest and marveled at how it was the same color as the hand he'd seen. He stared at the object and died less than a minute later, still looking at it as he left his body for his final destination.

The owner of the voice who also owned the sharp object said, "Who said you can't kill the messenger?" The sharp object was then wretched from the messenger's body and its owner turned away from the corpse, and proceeded to take the information the careless messenger had brought to his superior.

Later that day, Kakashi went back to Tsunade's office to retrieve his mission instructions. After he got them, and went over everything with Tsunade, he left her office and went back home to Anko. He planned a serious night of ninja lovin' because he only had two more nights with her before he had to leave on his latest assignment. He opened the door to his new apartment and saw Anko sitting there on what used to be "his" couch waiting for him.

Anko looked at him and smiled as he walked in. Kakashi smiled to her and said, "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Anko paused a moment and looked at him again. "Just thinking how lucky I am."

"Isn't that what the fortune teller told you?"

"True. But now, I believe her." Anko recalled what the fortune teller had told her. She was lucky to have someone who loved her so completely that she herself reflected that love and gave it back. She never thought in her whole life that she'd ever fall so hard and so completely for someone. He was her Kakashi. She was his Anko. And together, they were just what the other needed.

Kakashi sat on the couch next to Anko. They quietly watched out the living room window as the sun slowly sank over the trees. Both were content to just be with the other, happy that life had shown them the path to each other, no matter how accidental it had been.

As they sat there enjoying their peaceful time together, neither had any idea about the plans that were hatching outside of Konoha.

A single sinister laugh echoed off the walls of a dark cavern. Then a second sounded, echoing slightly. In the dim light, the laughs would have terrified anyone, but not the two who stood there, while one read the contents of the careless messenger's package.

A third evil laugh was followed by a voice, "So Kakashi's back. Good. And look here. Our dear Kakashi has quite a secret he's keeping, all at the request of his "beloved" Anko. Perfect."

"A secret? What could be so important?" the second person, a pale person, said to the first. "Is it something you can use?"

"Absolutely. I see a blatant weakness in both Kakashi and Anko now. And that weakness is each other. Their skills will be compromised because of their new "status." And I plan on using it to my advantage. With both of them not functioning at full capacity, they'll be vulnerable. And when they are, Konoha will suffer."

The man holding the information laughed under his breath again. Then he said, "Since Korekimi cleared Kakashi to get back to work, it says here that Tsunade has him assigned to a mission in two days time."

"Shall we wait for him and take him when he leaves the village?"

The man ran his finger down the center of the page he was reading. Then he said, "No. I want more than just Kakashi. I want his beloved too. Because after all, she used to be mine."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Since we got this information from the Pearl, we'll start there. I think this will be much easier than we could have imagined. Can you travel?"

The pale one said, "Certainly."

"Then let's go." Both individuals left the cavern and headed toward Konoha under the cover of darkness.

As the sun began to rise the next morning, Anko lay breathless next to Kakashi. He was just as out of breath as she was. She looked at him and said, "I missed you so much when you were gone. I missed "us" so much."

Kakashi turned to her and touched her face. He smiled and said, "You were never far from my thoughts." He let out a big breath and said, "But this is so much better."

Anko giggled. "Yeah, face to face."

Kakashi got up on his elbow. "Skin on skin."

"Oh yeah, I like that part, a lot." She giggled.

"Hey, I want to stop some place at lunch time today, and I want you to go with me."

Anko wondered what was up. "Do you have an interesting idea for another session of skin on skin in mind?"

"I always do, but there's something I want to do first. And to do it, I need you to come with me."

Anko was a little confused, so she asked, "Can I have a little hint?"

"Nope. Just meet me at lunch today and we'll dash out. It'll just take a few minutes. We'll be back before lunch is over."

Anko grew suspicious. She had no idea what Kakashi was doing. He was extremely good at being deceptive, as she could definitely attest to, but she wondered what he was up to. She said, "Ok. I'll go with you."

Kakashi sat up and said, "Good. I'll hit the shower. Relax a bit. I'll do breakfast when I get out of the shower." He got up and left the room.

Anko watched him go. She thought _ok, something's up. He's being secretive. What is he planning?_ She flopped back down on the bed and stared at the crack in the ceiling, and waited for her turn in the shower.

After showering and having breakfast, Anko and Kakashi went to the Academy. They checked the bulletin board and sure enough, Kakashi was still scheduled to leave the next day on his first assignment since he came back. Anko too had a mission assigned to her, but no further information was posted. She knew she'd get the information from Tsunade later that day.

As they continued into the academy, they ran into Asuma, Kurenai and Gai who just happened to be loitering in the hallway. Kurenai's face lit up a bit when she saw Anko. Gai's lit up when he saw Kakashi. Asuma just thought _I hope Kakashi doesn't want me to move anything else._

Anko went up to Kurenai and said, "Hey! Looks like I have an assignment coming up. What're you doing today?"

Kurenai said, "Oh nothing special. I have to run out at lunch and pick up a few things, but other than that, just hanging around. Probably run over some training exercises with the old team just to keep them sharp. You want to come with me? Get some lunch somewhere?"

Kakashi interrupted and said, "Sorry, but I've got dibs on her at lunchtime." He smiled under his mask as he stood a little closer to "his" Anko.

Asuma and Kurenai both rolled their eyes, thinking that something perverted was already planned for lunchtime, while Gai got teary eyed and said, "How beautiful! The wonders of love!"

Gai sniveled a little until Kakashi said, "I have to run an errand and I need Anko's opinion on something. Get your minds out of the gutter. Gai, quit crying."

"I'm noooottt!" Gai almost wailed. Gai started to compose himself and said, "Asuma, we'll get together later and discuss our mission."

Kakashi said, "You two have an assignment too?"

Asuma nodded, "Why. Need me to move something else?"

"No, not today. Just asking."

Anko said, "Alright boys, settle down. We've all got work to do. I suggest we get to it before Tsunade has all our asses in slings." All the shinobi present agreed that none of them in fact wanted their asses in slings, especially if Tsunade were holding those slings. They all went their separate ways, and began their daily tasks around the Academy.

-----

**A/N:** The right turn has begun. Wheels are in motion, but who is this Pearl? Get your Japanese translators out if you want to know. You can figure it out if you want, or you could wait until I tell you in the next chapter.

Next up: Kakashi and Anko run their lunchtime errand, more evil plotting is underway, and somebody just may figure out Kakashi and Anko's secret! But will they get it right? See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Welcome back. Ever wanted to see Anko REALLY angry? Go ahead and read this chapter then. Oh yeah, and you'll see who the Pearl is too. Her name means pearl in Japanese. Time to get to it. Enjoy!

-----

Before long, it was lunch time. Anko went to the lunchroom where surprisingly, Kakashi was waiting for her. "You're early," she said. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get going as soon as possible." They turned and started to walk toward the exit of the lunchroom, and eventually the exit of the academy. They both waved to Kurenai as she too left the academy to run her own errands.

Anko asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you may not go if I tell you where we're going."

_Oh fuck._ "Kakashi . . . what are you doing?"

"Just verifying something I need to know."

Anko was starting to worry. Kakashi had never been this obscure with her before. Sure he made her guess things at times, but this was a little too weird.

Kakashi smiled at her and said, "Just follow me." Anko followed along; even though she began to feel a bit more uneasy with just about every step they took.

After walking about five minutes, Kakashi turned a corner suddenly and at the same time, grabbed Anko by the arm. He had her inside a shop before she could protest. When she looked around at what was in the shop she tried to pull away from him. She didn't want to cause a scene, but she was on the verge of panicking. He held her arm firmly and practically dragged her forward into the shop. She finally said quietly yet angrily, "What the hell are you doing bringing me HERE?"

Kakashi said, "Settle down. I just want to know which you prefer, and what your favorite color is. I thought it was purple, but I wanted to make sure."

"You can't be serious, and yes it is purple. I thought we weren't going to do this until I was ready!"

"We're not. I just wanted to make sure I bought the right one when it WAS time to do it!"

"I'm leaving."

"You're not. Not until you help me pick what you'd like."

"You're not buying it now!"

"I know! I just need to know WHAT to buy when the time comes!"

Anko sighed. She knew Kakashi was going to have his way on this little battle. She stopped trying to force him to let her go, and he let go of her arm. She said, "OK. I'll look, but I want to get out of here before anyone sees us!"

"Understood. So start looking."

Anko thought _I can't believe he did this to me! I could KILL him! So help me GOD if anyone sees me, I WILL KILL HIM!_ She fixed a permanent scowl to her face as she glanced around the store with her eyes, until she found something she'd be "ok" with when the time came. She said, "That one. That's the one."

Kakashi went over to the object Anko pointed to and said, "This one? Ok. We can go now."

"So if you're buying me that, then I guess I'll have to buy you yours."

"If you want to. We are the only family we've got."

Anko thought about that and said, "Very true. So when the time comes, I'll be happy to buy it for you."

Kakashi smiled. He was glad he did what he did. He was glad he brought Anko to the shop and made her face a little bit more of their impending wedding. Now, all he had to do was get them out of there so nobody saw them.

But that was not to happen.

Across the street and two shops down, Kurenai was paying for her purchases. As she turned to leave the store, she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Kakashi's head coming out of a specialty shop that sold wedding obis. She almost dropped her bag when she saw Anko follow him out. _Oh my GOD! They're not just moving in together. They're getting MARRIED too! But Anko's not carrying anything. Maybe they're just browsing. I can't believe it! I'm going to sit her ass down and make her tell me! She can't keep secrets from me! I'm her best friend! Alright, little Miss Anko, you've got a date with ME later tonight!_

Kurenai waited a few minutes to leave the shop to make sure Anko and Kakashi didn't see that she had in fact seen them.

As Kakashi and Anko headed back to the Academy with Kurenai following at a distance, two figures entered Korekimi's office. Both used cloaking jutsus to disguise their looks, but the receptionist desk girl, recognized both immediately.

One of the men said, "Shinju, you've done well. You shall be rewarded for your loyalty."

Shinju bowed her head to the man and said, "Anything you wish, anytime. I am your servant."

The man laughed evilly and said, "Where is Korekimi?"

"She's at lunch right now. She should be back momentarily."

The man looked at his pale companion and said, "We'll wait in the back for her to return."

The pale man said, "Are we going to kill her?"

"No. She's much too valuable. I'll cast a genjutsu on her – basically put her to sleep. She won't even know we've been here. I need her to continue to treat the shinobi of Konoha so our little Pearl here can continue to feed us information on them. That way, their weaknesses will be exposed and we can eliminate them one by one."

The pale man said, "Brilliant."

"Yes. Come. Let's wait for Korekimi."

Shinju opened the door and led them back to Korekimi's office. Before she could leave, she asked, "Is there anything else you require of me?"

The man said, "Actually yes there is. I'd like you to write a note to Kakashi. Tell him that Korekimi wants to see him at 2:00PM today. Say that it's nothing important, and that it won't take but a moment."

Shinju said, "Right away my lord. I'll have a courier bring the note to him immediately."

The man said, "You'll have to find another courier. The last one you used was quite – careless." The pale man smirked quietly by his master's side.

"I understand. I'll take care of things immediately."

"That's a good girl." The two men sat in Korekimi's office and quietly formulated the next part of their plan, which included a note written to Anko that would be delivered at precisely the right moment.

After Kurenai returned to the Academy, moments after Anko and Kakashi had, she ran to find Asuma. She had to see if he'd heard anything from Kakashi about an upcoming engagement or wedding. She frantically searched for him, and soon found him with Gai discussing their upcoming mission. "Asuma!" she yelled at him breathlessly.

"Kurenai, what's wrong? What's going on?" Gai jumped to his feet ready to attack anyone who might have bothered Kurenai.

"Nothing happened. Well something DID happen. I SAW something I don't think I was supposed to see and I have to find out if you know anything about it!"

Asuma said, "Well what is it?"

Gai said, "Should I be here now?"

Kurenai said, "Since it involves Kakashi you can stay. Ok. Ready? I think that Kakashi and Anko are engaged."

Gai shrieked like a howler monkey, "WHATTTT???!!!!"

Asuma joined him, "WHATTTT???!!!! How do you know this?"

Kurenai breathed and said, "I was out getting some things at a store and when I turned to leave, I saw Kakashi coming out of the shop that sells wedding obis and Anko was right behind him!"

Asuma said, "Did they buy anything?"

"I didn't see either of them carrying anything, so I don't think so."

Gai had fallen suddenly silent. He thought back to when he and Rock Lee had run into Kakashi and Anko outside the hardware store. He quietly said, "Oooh Kakashi, you are a crafty one."

Asuma and Kurenai turned to him and Asuma said, "What do you know Gai?"

Gai said, "It's just something that Kakashi _almost_ said."

Asuma said, "And that would be???"

Kurenai said, "YEAH, what did he almost say??"

Gai said, "Anko backhanded Kakashi for giggling at me, then he told her that she'd become quite the hitter since he propo,"

Asuma said, "Since he propo?"

Gai said, "YES! SEE! It's all true! They must have been obi shopping for their yui-no!"

Kurenai's mouth fell open, _their yui-no! But they don't have any family. Why didn't Anko tell me! She's got some explaining to do!_ Kurenai asked, "Asuma, were you sworn to secrecy about this?"

Asuma said, "NO! Kakashi didn't tell me anything! I had no idea that they might be engaged. I just helped him move his couch to their apartment!"

Kurenai said, "I wonder why they're keeping it such a big secret then?"

All three shinobi wondered quietly why Anko and Kakashi were keeping their engagement, if they truly were engaged, such a big secret.

-----

**A/N:** Aha! So now you know who the Pearl is. More on her later. And will Kurenai, Asuma and Gai find out FOR SURE if Kakashi and Anko are engaged. Only I know right now, but I'll tell you before the story's over!

Next up: Anko's still pissed at what Kakashi did, he gets "the note," and Kurenai tries to confront Anko. Finally, the "master" is revealed (if you haven't figured out who it is yet). Oh, the tension's going up, up, up! See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Now, don't be mad at me for how short this chapter is. It's just where the chapters broke, and there is a whole lot more to come yet! But first, Anko's pissed, Kurenai's on her back, and who's waiting for Kakashi? Read and find out! Enjoy!

-----

Anko fumed a bit. Kakashi said, "Come on. It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me! What if somebody saw us?"

"Then we wouldn't have to keep our engagement a secret anymore."

"Will you be quiet about that?"

"Listen Anko, I know you're not ready right now. I understand that, but ever since I came back home, I came to the realization that I want to marry you. I learned a lot about myself while I was gone. And if you wanted me to wait ten years to marry you," he paused as she looked at him, "I would."

Anko's temper cooled a bit as the sincerity of his words sank in. She knew he was only trying to push her along a little so she'd get more comfortable with the whole idea of getting married some day. Still, she was nervous about how people would treat her when they found out that she and Kakashi were in fact engaged. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kotetsu approached them.

Kotetsu said, "Hey Kakashi. This message was delivered to Tsunade a few minutes ago. It's for you."

"Thanks man. Who sent it?"

"Tsunade said she thinks it's from Korekimi's office, but since she didn't open it, she doesn't know for sure."

Kakashi looked at the envelope and said, "Oh. Ok, thanks."

Anko said, "I wonder what she wants now? I thought she cleared you to get back to work?"

Kakashi said, "I thought so too, let me see what it says." As he started to open the envelope, Kotetsu said his farewells and went back to do his mistress' bidding.

Kakashi took the single sheet of folded paper out of the envelope and read it. He said, "Hm. Ok."

Anko asked, "What?"

"Doesn't look like anything. Korekimi just wants me to run by at 2:00 today. Says she needs to verify something for my file. The note says that it'll only take a minute or two. Must be something that she can't ask on paper. I'll just head over there and be right back. Meet you back here?"

Anko said, "Sure."

"It's close to 2:00 now. I'll get going." Kakashi got close to Anko and flipped his mask down. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "I'll be back in a bit. And sorry if I ambushed you with my little trip to the obi shop today."

Anko said, "I'll forgive you this time, but you try that again without telling me before hand and I'll kick your ass in front of everyone."

He flipped his mask back up again and jogged down the hall, giving her a quick wave as he left. She waved back to him, with a smile in her heart. She thought_ Kakashi, I'd kick your ass anyway if I didn't love you so much._ She smiled as he left, but her smile quickly left as she cringed when she heard her name being screamed at her.

"ANKO!" Anko turned to see Kurenai, flying down the hall toward her.

_Oh shit. What's she so fired up about?_ "Yes, Kurenai?"

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He got called to Korekimi's office. Why?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Anko got immediately nervous.

"Can it wait? I'm waiting for Kakashi to come back."

"How long is he supposed to be gone?"

Anko said, "Korekimi's note said just a few minutes. What's going on?"

Kurenai said, "We're best friends right?"

"Of course! Wait a minute, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me."

_No. No fucking way. NO! _"Tell you what???"

Kurenai scowled at Anko and crossed her arms across her chest. She said, "I think you have a secret you're hiding, and being your best friend, I think you should tell me what it is."

Anko stared at Kurenai. She started to feel sick to her stomach. She thought _she can't know. How can she know? Did she see us? Oh my God! NO! This can't be happening! _"Uhm, Kurenai, uhm. I think I hear Tsunade calling me. We'll talk later ok? OK!" Anko turned and started walking quickly away from her friend. "Later, we'll talk later, coming Tsunade-sama!"

Kurenai yelled, "Anko GET BACK HERE!"

"Can't! The 5th is calling me. COMING!" Anko practically sprinted down the hall to get away from having to tell Kurenai her secret.

Kakashi arrived at Korekimi's office and went inside. The receptionist girl looked up as he walked in. "Hello Kakashi. Right on time."

_I am? What the fuck am I doing being right on time? I'm going to have to work on that, I must keep my reputation intact._ "I understand Korekimi has a question to ask me?"

Shinju said, "She does. Please. Do you remember where her office is?"

"I do."

Shinju said, "I have some things to do here, she's expecting you. You can go back."

Kakashi nodded to her and opened the door that led to the hallway that led to Korekimi's office.

Shinju put her head back down and went back to her papers. She peeked out of the corner of her eye, and watched as Kakashi moved down the hall.

Kakashi felt as if a cold finger went up his back. He stopped walking and turned his head quickly to look back at Shinju. She was busily working. He turned back toward the office and opened the door when he reached it.

The room was softly lit just as he remembered it. He closed the door behind himself and walked inside. Korekimi wasn't there, but that was not unusual. She usually came into the office after he'd arrived. He began to walk toward one of the couches in the room when he felt the cold finger on his back again.

He froze. Shortly thereafter, he found out why. A voice he was quite familiar with said, "Welcome back Kakashi." Kakashi turned around and faced the owner of the voice, and it was NOT Korekimi.

Kakashi said, "What the fuck do you want, Orochimaru?"

-----

**A/N: **I bet INUGIRL is dancing right now! Go girl! Anyway, get ready to crest the hill and head for the dramatic freefall.

Next up: Orochimaru plays with Kakashi and reveals his plans. He also introduces him to his "friend." See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi again all! Try and "hear" Orochimaru talking during the conversation parts. It'll chill you a bit. Well now, we've got a lot of ground to cover in a short chapter, so let's get right to it. Enjoy!

-----

Anko hid from Kurenai. She wanted to run away. She thought to herself _she can't possibly know! Unless she saw us today. She did say she was going out at lunch to pick up some things. Maybe she did see us. What am I going to do! I'm going to kill Kakashi for making me go to that fucking obi shop! DAMN! I'm going to have to come up with a pretty big story to cover my ass if she did see us. _Anko looked at her watch and wondered where Kakashi was. He'd been gone for almost half an hour. _Hm. He'd better get his ass back here soon so I can beat him senseless!_

Kakashi stared at Orochimaru. He said, "What have you done with Korekimi?"

Orochimaru said, "Oh nothing. She's perfectly fine. She's just sleeping off a genjutsu. She won't be harmed. I heard you were back, and I wanted to welcome you home." Kakashi scowled at the evil sannin. Orochimaru continued, "Why the angry face? I'm just welcoming you home."

"How the hell did you get inside the village?"

"Same way I always do. I just come in as someone else. I'm good at that, don't you think?"

Kakashi was having none of it. He said, "I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?"

"First of all, let me tell you I know all about your little 'secret.' I think congratulations are in order."

_Oh my God. Oh fuck - no way._

Orochimaru continued, "By the look on your face, I take it I've said the wrong thing. What? Are you not happy to be getting married?" Kakashi refused to answer and play this little game. "You should be happy to have such a lovely creature as Anko in your life. She's very special indeed."

Kakashi stared daggers at Orochimaru as he thought _tell me something I don't know._

Orochimaru continued, "In fact, she's so special that I have need for her certain, shall we say, talents."

Kakashi's eyes shot open. "Over my dead body you twisted fuck."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you. Yet. But I do think you'll be helpful in getting her to come back to me. And there's one more thing," Orochimaru turned his back on Kakashi and walked away from him a bit, "I wouldn't mind having that sharingan of yours either. I'll make sure I take it from you before I kill you. No use wasting such an incredible weapon."

Kakashi never panicked. He was a truly brave and fearsome shinobi. But he knew that facing someone as powerful and sadistic as Orochimaru would end up with both probably being gravely injured. If he happened to be defeated, Orochimaru would find a way to take Anko by force. He had to get away and get back to Anko, as well as alert Tsunade immediately that the snake summoner was in the village, and what his plans seemed to be.

Orochimaru still had his back to Kakashi. He said, "Don't even think about leaving. You're coming with me."

Kakashi growled, "And how do you expect to accomplish that?" Suddenly the air started to fill with electricity as the sound of thousands of birds erupted in the room.

Orochimaru turned and faced Kakashi, whose face was being illuminated by the electricity and chakra emitting from his hand. He said, "You can't use that unless you're moving, and you can't move."

Kakashi attempted to lunge forward but was instantly imprisoned in solid white hooks of varying sizes. He felt heat against his back. He tried to turn back to see what had imprisoned him, but he couldn't move. His torso, arms, and even his legs were being held in place by unbelievably strong bonds that seemed to appear around his entire body.

Kakashi managed to move his wrist slightly and was barely able push his crackling chidori against one of the bonds that held him. The bond began to crack, but did not break. Seeing that his chidori would not help him, he stopped the jutsu rather than use up more chakra than he could afford to use at the moment.

Orochimaru walked closer to him and said, "If I wanted to play with you, I wouldn't have subdued you. Also, too bad you didn't get that sharingan out before you were imprisoned. I hear you've developed it into quite a weapon. You might have gotten me with that if you'd moved a little quicker."

Kakashi seethed, rage building inside him. All he could think about was tearing Orochimaru in half and getting back to Anko.

Orochimaru looked Kakashi in the eye and said, "I don't believe you've ever had the pleasure of meeting my companion. He's one of my greatest discoveries. Say hello, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro leaned toward Kakashi's ear and said, "So this is Kakashi. He doesn't look like much."

"Don't underestimate him Kimimaro. He is one of the finest that Konoha has to offer. But he's not what I want. I need him to get to his fiancé. Anko will come to us when she finds out that we've got him."

Kakashi's rage built even more at the thought that Anko would be led right into a trap. The fear of losing her again began to rear its ugly head. But he remained in control of that fear, as he knew that at the first opportunity available to him, he'd injure or possibly kill both his captors and get back to her immediately.

Orochimaru said, "Wonder why Kimimaro's got such a good grip on you? It's his shikotsu myaku – his own bloodline limit – and he's the last of his kind. Quite a find isn't he? But enough of this. Kimimaro, I think Kakashi needs to lose consciousness. Just don't kill him, we need him alive."

"As you wish my lord." Kimimaro's clavicle bones began to push through the skin of both of his shoulders. Kakashi saw one of them out of the corner of his exposed eye. He felt them wrap around his throat and tighten effectively cutting off his air supply. As Kakashi started to fade, his thoughts turned to Anko. Nothing mattered but Anko, and he had to find a way to protect her, even if that meant giving up his own life. He'd never let Orochimaru have her. But first he had to figure out a way to get away from the prison that was slowly robbing him of his consciousness.

When Kakashi's face turned red and he slumped in Kimimaro's grip, Orochimaru said, "That's enough. Release him." Kimimaro's bones began to recede back into his body, a little at a time, causing Kakashi to fall forward to the floor. Orochimaru then produced many small snakes from his hands that bound Kakashi's hands and feet.

Kimimaro stood over Kakashi. Orochimaru looked down on him. He said, "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on him, but don't do him any further harm." Kimimaro nodded as his master left the room and went back to Shinju. He said to her, "Shinju, make sure this note gets delivered to Anko by 3:30 today. She'll be very concerned where her precious Kakashi is by then, and this note will, shall we say, inspire her to find him as soon as possible."

"Of course my lord. Is there anything else you'll need from me?"

"Just take care of Korekimi as I will have further need of her in the future."

"Yes, Orochimaru. I'll make sure she's healthy and fine."

"Her information is very valuable to me. You've done well." Shinju bowed her head and accepted her compliment, knowing that she'd do anything to serve her master.

Orochimaru turned and headed back to Korekimi's office, where he hoped Kimimaro had only guarded Kakashi, and not injured him further. As soon as he got there, and saw that everything was as he'd left it he said, "Time to go Kimimaro." They picked up the bound Kakashi and walked outside. They laid him on the ground and both squatted with a hand on Kakashi, then they slowly began to sink into the ground.

-----

**A/N:** Oooh, the suspense! And now you know who Orochimaru's friend is! I needed another henchman for him, so I resurrected Kimimaro to do the job. Get ready, much more drama is in store!

Next up: Anko's worry grows as Kakashi is later than he would ever be. Anko finally gets her note and the horror of what's happening makes her react irrationally. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Time to panic! Well Anko's going to anyway. Let's see why, shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Anko started to worry. She looked at her watch. It had been almost an hour and a half since Kakashi had been gone. _He was only supposed to be gone a few minutes. What's keeping him? _She had been angry with him for their possibly being seen in the obi shop by Kurenai. She wanted to teach him a lesson, but now, she was just worried. She knew he was never on time for anything, and that he'd probably just gotten 'lost on the road of life' like he always did, but something wasn't sitting right with her. Not this time.

Anko was still trying to avoid Kurenai because with her mind currently preoccupied with where Kakashi was, she just couldn't deal with her on top of that. It was almost 3:30 and something wasn't right.

She wandered to Tsunade's office. She still had to get her assignment details from her, but she was more concerned with where Kakashi was. As she stared at Tsunade's doors her thoughts spinning, someone called her. "Anko! Hey!" Kotetsu was running down the corridor toward her.

She looked at him and said, "What is it? Have you seen Kakashi?"

Kotetsu said, "No. Haven't seen him. He went to Korekimi's right?"

"He hasn't returned yet."

Kotetsu handed her an envelope. "This just came for you. The messenger said it was urgent."

Immediately Anko had a bad feeling as she took the envelope from Kotetsu. She opened it, and read it quickly. Her eyes got huge as she looked down the corridor at nothing. Kotetsu said, "Anko. Anko! What is it?" She looked at him with terror all over her face. She slammed the note into his chest and ran down the hall. "Wait! What's wrong?" He quickly picked up the letter and read it. In an evil scrawl, the message said,

"_My Dearest Anko,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? I have a feeling you don't even miss me. But I've missed you. In fact, I want to see you again, right now. I have need of your specific talents, those talents which I myself helped you hone to the sharp skills they have become. Oh, and in case you didn't want to come see me, guess what I've got? Or, 'who' I've got? Bet you can guess! _

_I've got Kakashi._

_I've taken him to the abandoned outpost you used to frequent with me when it wasn't abandoned. We'll wait for you there. Hurry. If he fights me, I'll have to kill him, and I'll be sure to take his sharingan as my own before I do._

_See you soon._"

The note was signed with an O, the tail of which resembled a snake.

Kotetsu looked down at the note and immediately burst into Tsunade's offices. She looked up at him and said, "Get you ass back out there and knock! Have some respect!"

"Tsunade-sama, I mean no disrespect but you have to see this right now!" He handed the note to Tsunade who read it quickly.

"That bastard. Where's Anko?"

"She's already gone."

Tsunade said, "Get Izumo and stop her! She can't get outside the village! If she's gone, get back here immediately. All missions are cancelled until we get those two back. We'll need every available hand to find them, and get them back here safely."

Kotetsu said, "Right away Hokage!" He ran to find Izumo. The two left seconds afterward.

Tsunade screamed, "SHIZUNE!"

Moments later, Shizune appeared. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"We have an emergency." She informed Shizune what had happened, and how they'd wait no longer than ten minutes before assembling every jonin and chunin in the village to go after Kakashi, and Anko if Kotetsu couldn't catch her. She said, "Get to the hospital right away and get Sakura. Bring her back here immediately. Inform her of the situation. We have to move quickly. And while you're out there, I don't believe I'm saying this, bring Genma back with you. We'll need him as well."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune left in a flash.

Anko traveled faster than she thought her legs could ever go. But pumped full of adrenalin, fear and building rage, she raced on. She flew out of the village gates and into the trees surrounding Konoha knowing exactly where she was going. Her thoughts pummeled her as she flew through the trees, _you_ _son of a bitch Orochimaru. I swear to GOD I will kill you, you bastard! If you harm him, I'll tear you to bits myself. _

As she growled, gritting her teeth together, she began to feel other feelings too. She felt regret that she'd been so against the idea of marrying Kakashi. She felt bad that she made him keep their engagement a secret. She felt bad that she hadn't told Kurenai, and she felt bad that she wasn't more enthused about being married in the first place. She realized that she'd been selfish the whole time, and was worried about what people would think of her. Now, all she could think about was Kakashi and how she would do anything to get him back with her. If it meant sacrificing her life so he'd be safe, she'd do it without hesitation.

Kotetsu and Izumo burst into Tsunade's offices. "She's already gone. What do we do next?"

"Gather the jonin and chunin. Have the chunin stay here and keep the village guarded inside and at all lookout towers. Post the jonin at all entrances. I want Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, Shizune and Genma with me."

"You're going to get them yourself? But you're Hokage. Let us go and get them."

Tsunade scowled. "I owe Orochimaru a serious beat down. I'm going. Go get Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Get them here immediately."

Shizune, Genma and Sakura came in the door as Izumo and Kotetsu quickly exited. Sakura said, "Tsunade-sama, what's happened? Shizune said that Kakashi and Anko were captured by Orochimaru?"

"Not quite Sakura. Kakashi has been taken, and Anko's gone after him. Apparently Orochimaru has need for her specific talents. I have a feeling he's going to try and persuade her to re-join him, in exchange for Kakashi being allowed to live."

Genma stayed silent, thinking, _Oh my God. Be careful Anko._

Sakura got very quiet. She knew how much Kakashi and Anko loved each other. She knew that both may be quite irrational when it came to the other and both would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. It scared her because she doubted that in this developing crime of passion, that either would be able to think and act like the shinobi they were, instead of someone desperately trying to save the person they loved.

Sakura said, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Asuma, Kurenai and Gai get here."

Without warning, Naruto burst through the door, "Granny Tsunade! Why is everyone going crazy? What's the ruckus for?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled. "You're just the person I need. Guess what you're doing?"

"Please tell me I'm not moving anything for you. I hate being a pack mule."

"No," Tsunade said. She explained to him that his former sensei was taken, and that Anko had gone after him.

Naruto said, "Even though Kakashi-sensei is quite a bastard at times, I'm coming along. If there's anything I can do to help take down that prick Orochimaru, count me in."

Tsunade smiled at him. Naruto always had a special place in her heart because he reminded her so much of his parents, as well as her little brother. He was the perfect combination of the all of them. Obnoxious, loud, and passionate, with a level of loyalty that would never be equaled. She said to him, "We leave as soon as Asuma, Kurenai and Gai get here."

Naruto nodded and waved to Sakura. "Like old times eh Sakura?"

She smiled warmly at Naruto and said, "Like old times."

The jonin were quickly dispersed to guard various gates around the village, as the chunin were posted in lookout towers as well as throughout the village. Shizune, Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruto were ready to go. They were just waiting for Asuma, Kurenai and Gai, and then they'd be off to reclaim their comrades.

-----

**A/N:** YES! Action! Intense panic! The troops are assembled! But there's more. There's soooo much more yet.

Next up: Anko is issued an ultimatum and comes to a decision. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Want to know what's going inside the abandoned compound? You shall find out now! And what will Anko decide to do? Let's see. Enjoy!

-----

Anko landed silently on the ground just outside the abandoned outpost. Everything was quiet. Even the wind didn't make a sound. She listened intently for any indication of anyone being there. She heard nothing, but she could feel him. Orochimaru was close. She could always tell when he was close by her because her long dormant and sealed curse mark would tingle to life. But as long as she kept her will to fight against it, it would never be reactivated. Yet still, when he was close, it always reminded her that it was still there. And that's not the only thing she felt, she felt Kakashi close by too, and an ominous presence that she was unfamiliar with.

A detached voice said, "Come inside. We've been waiting for you. We won't harm you. I just want to ask a favor of you."

"Orochimaru! So help me, if you've harmed one hair on Kakashi's head."

"Those silver tresses? Now why would I want to do that? He's got rather interesting hair. Makes him very recognizable in a crowd. I suggest you come in here quickly, because my dear Anko, you don't want me to lose patience with you."

"You're bluffing!"

"Oh I assure you Anko, I'm not bluffing. In fact, my associate is very willing to kill your beloved at my slightest inclination. Come in. Let's talk."

"Not until you assure me Kakashi's alright!"

Then she heard him, Kakashi said, "Anko! Stay away from here! Get back to the village, don't worry about me!" Then she heard a thudding sound and an "oof," which must have meant that Kakashi had just been silenced, somehow.

_Oh my God! What do I do! My heart tells me to rush in there and save the man I love, but the shinobi in me says don't trust the situation! But I don't have much choice._ She slowly walked toward the door and looked inside. What she saw when she looked inside scared the shit out of her.

There were explosive tags rigged everywhere she looked. Any one of them, if detonated, would set off the others and the old abandoned building would come down. Against a back wall, Kakashi was bound with continually moving small live snakes. They were literally constantly moving over his wrists and forearms as well as his ankles. The thing is, Anko could see that they were actually anchoring Kakashi to the wall. The snakes seemed to have bored holes into the walls and then circled around inside them, coming out the other ends and looping back over his wrists and ankles again. There was a larger snake around his waist doing the same thing, and a thin one around his neck. He was bound with Orochimaru's living restraints.

Kakashi looked up at the woman he loved, knowing that she'd walked right into Orochimaru's trap. He couldn't get loose, and couldn't save her, and he couldn't save himself. He again wanted to tell her to run back to the village and not worry about him, because she was all he cared about. She was all he lived for, and the thought of her going back with Orochimaru just to save him caused his heart to almost break. He wanted a lifetime with her, and if she left him, he'd search the ends of the earth until he found her again.

Orochimaru saw her looking at Kakashi and said, "Impressive restraints aren't they? Before we go on, let me introduce you to my assistant. Kimimaro, this is the Lady Anko. She'll be coming with us." Kimimaro stood and looked at Anko with non-descript malice on his face.

Anko said, "Who said anything about me going anywhere with you?"

Orochimaru laughed low, and said, "I'm sure you'll see things differently if you want your dearly beloved to live. Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro cracked his shoulder and then began to pull his upper arm bone out of his shoulder. Anko stared in horror and amazement at what this new enemy could do with his own bone structure. As the final part of the bone came from his shoulder, she noticed that the end was honed to a sharp point.

Kimimaro stared at Anko and then turned to Kakashi who was watching intently at what was happening. Kimimaro walked close to Kakashi and stabbed the bone sword straight through Kakashi's vest and into his shoulder. Kakashi felt the bone blade glance off his own clavicle and the searing pain it inflicted as it traveled it and then was pulled out of his body. He grimaced and growled, but he didn't cry out.

It was all Anko could do not to run to him and try and save him. Instead she tried to think like a shinobi and she screamed, "You keep doing that and I'll leave right now!"

Orochimaru laughed and said, "You won't leave him. And guess what? I know about your little "secret" too. Oh don't worry, Kakashi didn't betray you. I found out in my own way – a little birdie told me."

A blinding rage began to build inside Anko. Everything she looked at began to turn an angry red. As she got more desperate to save Kakashi, and the angrier she got, her chakra began to leak out and the air got heavier. She hadn't felt this way in a really long time. Not since before, when she was with Orochimaru and he'd trained her to feel anger and use it and turn it into raw power.

Orochimaru smiled and said, "Now there's my Anko."

Kakashi yelled through is pain, "You can't have her! Anko! Snap out of it! Get away from here! He's going to use you for some evil plot. Don't worry about me. LEAVE while you still can!"

Anko heard Kakashi's pleadings through her festering rage. She realized _I'm acting exactly the way Orochimaru wants me to act. I won't bow to him – never again._ She began to calm herself as she said to him, "Never. I'll never follow you again. To think I used to respect you. Now, I detest you. You'll never destroy me, or Kakashi, or my home. I won't allow it."

Orochimaru wasn't too happy with Anko's response. He said, "I could have Kimimaro remove you from here forcibly while I blow the place up. Then where will your precious Kakashi be? Dead and you'd still be with me. Do you want that to happen?" Anko emanated hate at her former sensei. Orochimaru said, "Kimimaro, puncture one of Kakashi's lungs."

"As you wish my lord," Kimimaro moved with lightning precision and drove the bone blade into Kakashi's left side. Immediately a bloody whistling sound emitted from Kakashi's vest, then it was quiet again. Kakashi's breathing immediately became labored. And Anko started to panic even though she didn't show it.

"I'll let him live Anko, if you come with me. What I need you for isn't such a bad thing. Let's talk about it while we leave. Kakashi can stay here. I'm sure your comrades will be searching for both of you by now. They'll find him here, safe and sound. Or, they could find him here dead with another punctured lung and no way to breathe. Your choice."

Kimimaro got into place and pointed his bone blade at Kakashi's right side. Kakashi just shook his head and stared at Anko. Instantly, all the memories of Kakashi flooded into her mind. The first night they'd started their "friends with benefits" relationship; the fire escape; the copy machine; her taking care of him when he returned from his mission; him saving her life; them moving in together, and his proposal. And she found that she did want to marry him. But she couldn't marry him if he was dead. Life without Kakashi wouldn't be worth living.

Her heart was almost torn in two. If she left with Orochimaru, Kakashi would live, and she could come back to him eventually. If she refused, she'd watch the only man she'd ever loved die before her eyes. She knew what her decision had to be, so she made it quickly.

"Have you come to a decision?"

Anko said, "I have."

Orochimaru said, "Well, what is it?"

-----

**A/N:** HUGE cliffy! You'll probably guess it, or will you? Tommow you'll know for sure!

Next up: Panic in Konoha, and Anko's decision. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey everybody, welcome back! Try and feel the urgency in this chapter. People are freaking out, people are desperate, people are terrified of what may happen. Try and feel the emotion as you're reading. I don't think you're going to be prepared for what happens. Enjoy!

-----

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai burst into Tsunade's office. Kurenai said, "We got here as fast as we could. Izumo and Kotetsu updated us. When do we leave?"

Tsunade said, "We'll go in three teams. Izumo, Kotetsu, you stay on the academy grounds. Make sure that since Orochimaru has lured two of our best outside the village, that he's not planning an attack from within. Shizune, you, Genma and Gai will be one team. We're looking for an abandoned outpost, and there are several around the village. You three check the south side outside the village. Asuma, Kurenai, you two check the north side. Sakura, Naruto, you're both with me, we'll go East. Whoever finishes checking the outposts in their direction head west and check there. We have to hurry. There's no telling what that monster has in store for Anko and Kakashi. Even though I have every confidence in both their abilities, I don't want to take any chances. Is everyone ready?"

A chorus of "Hai," greeted Konoha's 5th.

"Then disperse." She waved her arm and everyone took off in different directions racing to find their comrades before anything happened to them.

Orochimaru said, "I'm waiting Anko. I'm not a big fan of waiting."

Kakashi looked at her expectantly, willing her to tell Orochimaru to fuck off. He listened as she said, "Let's go."

Kakashi yelled, "NO! Anko you can't leave with that monster! Don't you remember what he did to you? Don't you remember what he's capable of?"

Anko said, "I do remember it all Kakashi. But I also know what he'll do to you if I don't agree to go with him. I have to do this for us. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I promise. Just like you made a promise to me, I promise that to you. I love you. I'll be back." Her tears came immediately.

"Don't do it Anko! Go back to the village. I'll get out of this and meet you there later!"

Kimimaro raised his bone blade, but with one glance from Orochimaru, he lowered it again.

Orochimaru walked toward Anko and said, "Welcome back Anko. Come. We need to leave now." He walked out the door, Kimimaro followed his master.

Anko said, "One second." She ran to Kakashi and flipped down his mask. "Don't ever forget that I love you. I'll be back for you, I promise!" She kissed him lingeringly on the lips, tears streaming down her face. She whispered to him, "I'll get you out of this I swear. Just give me a little time. I need to marry you." Kakashi smiled at her, and then he coughed as his deflated lung began to make his breathing even more labored.

Anko turned and headed toward the door where Orochimaru and Kimimaro waited for her. With tears still brimming in her eyes, she took one last look at Kakashi and walked out the door.

The rescue teams were scouring the abandoned outposts outside the village. None were having any luck. There was no sign that any of them had been occupied by anyone for years. They continued their search efforts desperately.

Anko walked tearfully with Orochimaru and Kimimaro. Her tears fell harder as she heard Kakashi yelling, "ANKO! Don't leave with him! Go back to the village! He'll only use you! ANKO!" Kakashi continued to yell, and Anko started walking slower, letting Orochimaru and Kimimaro get a little ahead of her. Soon she stopped walking all together, put her face in her hands and cried.

Orochimaru turned and looked at her. What he saw when he looked at her was the young girl he'd practically raised, whose heart was breaking. Yet, he had no sympathy for her. A breaking heart was a sign of weakness. He needed her skills and she was going to give them to him willingly. He said, "I know how hard this is for you Anko. But it'll all work out. Trust me."

As soon as Orochimaru said the words "Trust me," something broke inside Anko. She'd trusted him before. She'd practically worshiped him! But he broke all the trust she could ever have in anyone. Anyone, that is until Kakashi and all his benefits came into her life.

Orochimaru turned and began walking away again. But what he didn't realize was that Anko left in a silent flash, and bolted back toward the abandoned outpost to rescue her Kakashi.

Kakashi continued to yell to Anko, encouraging her to leave Orochimaru, and go back to the village. Meanwhile, he was working furiously at the living bonds on his hands. He continued to yell, and after some chakra infused twisting, he broke one of the snakes in half that bound his left wrist. What was left of the snake sprayed blood around the room, as it wiggled to get free of the pain Kakashi had inflicted. His arm loose, he reached up and pulled the smaller snake away from his throat. He continued to yell for Anko as he wretched the living bonds from his other wrist.

Anko was closing in on the abandoned outpost and Kakashi's screaming. She was going to get them both out of there before Orochimaru even knew she was gone.

Orochimaru said with his back turned to where Anko was supposed to be following him, "Dear Anko, this will make it much easier for you to stay with me. I think it's time to silence Kakashi permanently." He made a hand seal and said, "KAI!" and as he turned to see the abandoned compound begin to light up, he saw Anko's outline too close to the glow that was emitting from it. He shouted "NO! ANKO!" as the light temporarily blinded him.

Kakashi saw the first of the exploding tags begin to ignite. With his hands free, he exposed his sharingan and flew through hand seals. _I'll never make it in time._ He opened his sharingan eye to reveal his own version of the mangekyou sharingan, which he aimed directly in front of him. A hole began to open up and things began to get sucked into the hole as the room exploded in white.

Anko saw the blast and all she could think of was, _Kakashi! No!_ She dove to her left to try and avoid the brunt of the blast. She rifled through hand seals and flung snakes out from her sleeves which latched on to the tree closest to her. She began to haul herself away from the exploding building as the force from the expanding blast blew her sideways into the foliage where she eventually fell to the ground motionless.

Inside the building, Kakashi was trying to hold on, but his eye was literally being burned as he continued to aim his sharingan to try and pull in the blast that threatened to consume him. The pain became too great and he closed his eye, causing the remainder of the blast to hit him seconds later and blow him completely through the wall and into the clearing behind what was left of the building.

All Orochimaru could do was stare as the explosion began to dissipate. The building was nothing but piles of rubble. His chance at stealing a sharingan eye was blown to bits inside what used to be that building, and Anko had been blown into oblivion trying to save the man she loved. He stared confused at the whole idea of the thing. _Anko was loyal to Kakashi to the very end. And now it seems that they've both perished. What a waste of emotion. Emotion that killed them both._ He said, "Come Kimimaro that blast will be enough to let the leaf shinobi know where to look next."

"But Orochimaru, what is our next plan?"

"Don't worry. I'll think of something. I always do. Don't forget, we still have our little Pearl in place. I'm sure there will be someone else we can eliminate when the time is right."

With that Orochimaru and Kimimaro ventured away from Konoha and the tell-tale blast.

-----

**A/N:** WHAT HAPPENED?! Yet another cliffy. I was on a roll. And guess what? Only three more chapters after this one. Hard to believe it's almost over.

Next up: The extremely intense, frantic chapter I've warned you about. See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Ok folks, this is the chapter I've eluded to all along. This is the final splash down at Space Mountain. There is so much desperation here, and all your questions will be answered. That is, until I pose you with another one. So, if you have to read this twice to "get" the emotion, do it. It's fast. This is a pretty big chapter because it has some really big action in it. Also, don't miss the tender moments that are thrown in amongst the chaos - those little spots will give you time to breathe. Enjoy!

-----

The explosion was heard all over Konoha. It couldn't be seen from some angles of the village though until the smoke rose above the treetops. As soon as it did, all three rescue teams re-directed themselves immediately toward where the smoke continued to rise.

Tsunade had a terrible sinking feeling, _this can't be good. That explosion was too big. I'm afraid of what we'll find when we get there, if we find anything at all. _

Naruto said, "Granny Tsunade, I'm going on ahead. I can't stay back when Kakashi-sensei might be hurt."

Sakura said, "But we're a team Naruto, we should all go together."

Tsunade said, "Go Naruto. Go find them if they're still there." Naruto nodded, produced two shadow clones and all three took off at double the speed they had been traveling at.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and said, "If he can find them first, then we'll know where they are. If we all get there and have to search separately, it'll take more time. He's going to be our bloodhound, even though that was a bad choice of words."

Sakura nodded, understanding that Naruto would end up saving them time in the long run if he did in fact find Anko and Kakashi, or any trace of them.

Gai, Genma and Shizune caught up with Tsunade and Sakura shortly thereafter. All were silent as they traveled quickly toward the explosion site. Eventually Asuma and Kurenai joined the rest and all traveled with great urgency. Kurenai broke the silence, "What if they're,"

Tsunade glared at her and said, "It's bad luck to assume someone's dead without proof."

Gai got a bit teary eyed at the prospect of his eternal rival actually dying. He said, "But if they are, they never even got a chance to get married."

Genma felt sick. _They were getting married? I thought they were only moving in together! _

Kurenai said, "Gai! That was a secret, and I never got to confirm it with Anko!"

Gai said, "You may not have a chance to now."

Tsunade turned to them and said, "Is this true? I was informed that they were just moving in together." Kurenai then explained what she'd seen earlier that day, and what Gai had almost heard Kakashi say. Tsunade said, "Then if the worst is true, they'll be buried together as if they already were married."

Sakura almost cried. Just the though of her former sensei's name being added to the memorial stone that he visited so much made her stifle back tears. And then she thought, _Anko's name would be there too_. _Together in life and in death. _She knew how much they loved each other, she'd known about them since almost the beginning. But to have two lives cut so short was almost more than she could handle.

The smoke filled air loomed closer and they could hear Naruto shouting. "Granny Tsunade! I found Kakashi-sensei and he needs help badly!"

Tsunade was almost relieved, but not quite. Naruto had trouble telling when people were actually dead, so she didn't know what she was going to find when she did get there.

The group broke through the smoke and saw Naruto waving his arms behind what was left of the building. They all leapt down and surrounded Kakashi. The exposed parts of his face were covered in scratches, and part of the bottom of his mask had been burned away. His ankles were still attached to pieces of wall by what looked like mostly petrified and incinerated snakes. There was evidence that blood had flowed from his ribcage, but had since stopped. The same was true with his shoulder. Tsunade opened his vest and pulled up his shirt. She held her hand over him and said, "He's still alive. But he's got massive internal injuries, a collapsed lung, as well as vascular damage. He's going to be a mess for a good long time if he survives this at all. Sakura, get started on his internal organs, I'll start on his lung."

Then she turned to Naruto and said, "Have you found Anko?"

Naruto shook his head no. She said, "Find her Naruto. Find her now. And beware, Orochimaru may be close." Naruto got a very determined look on his face and jumped up into the trees for a better look around now that the smoke was mostly gone.

Kurenai looked terrified. Kakashi looked so beaten and broken on the ground. And where was Anko? She was starting to panic at the prospect of losing her best friend. Asuma walked up to her and did something that she would have never normally permitted. He carefully put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him with emotional all over her face, then fell into his arms and sobbed. Nobody said a word, and nobody noticed.

Naruto's voice rang out amongst the sobs, "Granny Tsunade! I found Anko! HURRY!"

Naruto wasn't far from them. They could see him and his two shadow clones just inside some shrubbery standing over what looked to be what was left of Anko's coat. Tsunade said, "Shizune, Genma, get over there. Asuma, help Genma bring her over here." The three sprinted to where Anko lie bloodied, burned and broken at the base of a tree.

The two shadow clones popped from existence as Naruto looked up in fear as his fellow shinobi approached. He said, "I think she might be, um,"

Shizune shoved him aside and immediately jumped down to assess Anko. "She's not breathing Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade yelled, "GET HER OVER HERE NOW!" The shinobi picked up Anko as carefully as they could and brought her as quickly as possible over to Tsunade where they laid her down close to Kakashi. Tsunade yelled, "Begin CPR NOW! Shizune, check for broken ribs first, and then do the compressions. Genma, mouth to mouth. GO!"

Genma instantly feared for his life. But since Kakashi was unconscious, he wouldn't see him actually putting his mouth on Anko's – something that he'd wanted to do for so long, but not in this circumstance. He'd resigned himself to never having her to himself, but now he had to try and save her life. He had to return the favor for when she saved his.

Shizune quickly assessed Anko and found two broken lower ribs so she began compressions immediately. She said, "Genma, come on, you have to do the breathing!" Genma carefully put Anko's head into the correct position, and after looking at her unconscious face just a little too long, he took a deep breath and blew it into Anko's mouth. He saw her chest rise as Shizune continued her compressions.

Sakura and Tsunade continued to work on Kakashi. Asuma let go of Kurenai long enough to reach down and snap the charred snakes from Kakashi's ankles that splintered as if they were long dead twigs. Kurenai knelt down next to Anko's head and steadied it just in case she had a neck injury, so it wouldn't get aggravated by the CPR being performed on her.

Tsunade said, "Gai, Naruto, scout the surrounding area. See if there are any traces of Orochimaru anywhere. If there are, tell me immediately."

Gai said, "Yes Tsunade." And he and Naruto took off in opposite directions to see if Orochimaru left any signs as to where he was headed.

Tsunade barked, "Shizune, report!"

Shizune said, "No change Tsunade-sama."

"Keep working. Sakura, check Kakashi's head. See if he has any brain trauma."

Sakura put her hands on the sides of Kakashi's head, then opened both of his eyes and looked at them. "Both his pupils are normal size, and there is no evidence of a brain bleed. I do believe he has a concussion though." She began pumping healing chakra into his concussed brain.

Shizune and Genma kept working on Anko who showed no signs of life.

Kakashi groaned. Sakura pulled her hands away from his head and smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade said, "Go tend to Anko. Check her head and the rest of her too."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura jumped up and knelt beside Kurenai. "Pardon me Kurenai, but I need to check Anko's head and neck." Kurenai moved aside as Sakura carefully placed her hands behind Anko's neck. She said, "OH," causing Tsunade to turn to her immediately.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama. Anko has a broken neck. One of her cervical vertebra is broken."

Tsunade barked, "HEAL IT!"

Sakura immediately cupped her hands on either side of Anko's neck, concentrated her healing chakra, and poured it into Anko hoping that healing her broken neck would bring her back to them. But she knew that if Anko's spinal column and nerves had been injured, or severed, she may not come back at all.

Kurenai was still having a hard time holding herself together. She was a damn good shinobi, but the though of losing her best friend forever, for not getting to throw her a yui-no, for not being in her wedding, for not growing old with her, and having her to confide in every day, made her forget her training, and let her emotions get the best of her.

While everyone was busy looking at Anko, Kakashi rasped, "Get your lips off her you fuck." Kakashi was conscious, if just barely.

Genma turned and said, "You're in no shape to stop me, and just so you know, Tsunade ordered me to do mouth to mouth. I'm trying to help save your girlfriend's life."

Kakashi said, "Oh. Carry on then."

Tsunade said to Kakashi, "I'm patching you up the best I can right now, but guess where you're going?"

Kakashi whispered, "Hospital?"

"Yep."

"Anko. How's Anko?"

Tsunade said, "We're working on her now."

Kakashi turned his head slightly and saw Anko lying there motionless. Shizune and Genma were performing CPR on her, and Sakura was healing her neck. He looked down the length of her body and saw her hand next to her, bloodied, with some small burns. He tried to reach out for it, but the pain in his body wouldn't let him.

Asuma watched his friend struggle to get closer to the woman he loved. He said, "Tsunade, help me with something."

"Huh?"

Asuma said, "Just grab his legs."

Tsunade saw what Asuma was trying to do and nodded her head. "Gently now Asuma, he's pretty banged up."

They picked up Kakashi gently and moved him closer to Anko and lay him back on the ground again. After he winced through the pain, he turned his head to Anko again. Then he reached out and covered her upturned hand with his. He squeezed it gently, not knowing if it was broken or not, tears threatening to come to him. Then he unconsciously started drawing circles in her palm with his finger. Suddenly her hand jumped.

_That's it Anko. Come back to me. I'm not losing you today or any other day. Come back Anko. I'm waiting for you. You tried to come back to me before the building blew. Come back to me now. _

Kakashi drew circles in her hand again, and again it jumped. Apparently, Anko was a bit ticklish there.

Shizune said, "Genma stop a second." Genma stopped breathing for Anko. They waited for a second and everyone turned to look at Anko as she lay there. Kakashi drew more circles on her hand and she flicked it sideways and took a breath on her own. Shizune, Genma, Tsunade, and Kakashi all let out huge sighs as Sakura kept pumping healing chakra into Anko's neck. Kurenai broke down completely and sobbed. Asuma again, took the opportunity to offer her some comfort, which again, she accepted.

Tsunade said, "Everybody stay on your toes. We're not out of the woods by a long shot with either of these two. From what I can tell, they were both practically blown up when that building went up. They're going to both have a very long road to recovery if they survive today. We have to keep working, especially on Anko."

Kakashi was still worried about losing the only woman he ever loved, but he felt a little better now that she was breathing on her own. He knew that if they got back to Konoha that they'd both probably be in the hospital recuperating for a very long time. He hoped they'd share a room.

He reached out again and instead of drawing circles on her hand, he just gently clasped it. And to his surprise and great relief, she slightly squeezed his back.

For hours the three medical kunoichi worked on Kakashi, but spent the majority of their time on Anko. Tsunade being there was probably what ended up saving her. When she was satisfied that Kakashi was going to be ok, she did a thorough examination of Anko. Anko was very lucky to be breathing at all. She had sustained a ruptured spleen, a bruised liver, a broken neck that Sakura had repaired, spinal shock, and a concussion, as well as two broken ribs. The majority of her injuries were mainly internal and she had internal bleeding from so many places, all of which Tsunade was able to stem with her extensive knowledge of tracing blood loss to leaking chakra. It was a technique that she had perfected from many years of experience. Anko owed Tsunade her life. Tsunade figured she was just paying Anko back for the countless jobs she'd done well.

Tsunade sat back on her heels and wiped her brow. Naruto and Gai had come back hours before and reported that there were two sets of tracks leading away from the explosion area, but that they'd disappeared completely after a short time. Tsunade thanked them, and then called everyone in. The entire group of shinobi gathered around her, some sitting, some standing, some still working on Anko. Kakashi was fading in and out all the time, but he was in no imminent danger. Anko was still unconscious, but her breathing had been regulated, and she was quietly resting, Kakashi still holding her hand.

Tsunade said, "We almost lost two very important people today. I have every confidence that they'll both survive now, thanks to each one of you. I want to thank you all for everything you've contributed to saving these two. We are all like one big family, and we look out for our own. They'll both be stable enough to transport home soon. Again, thank you for all your help."

Sakura said, "And thank you Tsunade-sama for coming with us. We probably would have lost Anko if you hadn't been here." Tsunade smiled. It felt good to get back out and be useful in the field again.

Kurenai walked away from the group. She didn't go far, but she just needed to go breathe a bit. It was a lot for her to take in. Asuma got up and went to her. He said as he approached her, "Are you ok?"

Kurenai sighed, "I will be. I'm just so glad that both of them are going to be ok."

"Yeah, they're going to have a very long recovery in the hospital, but at least they're safe."

"Asuma, there's something Tsunade said that's sticking with me."

"What's that?"

"That we're all like one big family. I have an idea." Then Kurenai began to tell Asuma exactly what she had in mind. Asuma agreed that it was a pretty good idea. "I'm going to talk to the rest of the 'family' and see what they think."

Asuma said, "But first, let's get them back home before you plan anything."

Kurenai nodded and smiled at Asuma. "Thank you for being strong for me today."

Asuma hugged Kurenai to him and said, "You're welcome, anytime." Kurenai hugged him back, then let him go and headed back to the group, but not before reaching out to hold his hand.

The group of shinobi slowly and carefully transported Anko and Kakashi back to Konoha and immediately into the closest hospital for continuous care. Tsunade even made sure that they shared a room, because she knew that Kakashi would want it that way. They had a long road ahead of them, but at least they'd be able to walk it together.

-----

**A/N:** Ok, you can breathe now. Go ahead, take a few breaths. Because just so you know, we're not done yet. Two more chapters, and "Secret" will be complete.

Next up: Recovery, and a total surprise. See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Time to start winding things down just a bit. I'll give you a chance to breathe this chapter, and have a little educational surprise. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi recovered a bit quicker than Anko did which surprised everyone. Kakashi was well known for being out of commission for quite a while whenever he was badly injured, but this time, Anko was the one who was worse off. When he began to regain consciousness regularly, he'd lie in his hospital bed and watch her as she slept. He spoke with all the visitors that came to see both him and Anko because even though he didn't need to see any of them, he still appreciated everything they had done for both of them. It took Anko three days to regain consciousness, and everyone was thrilled when she did, especially Kakashi.

After regular healing treatments and some physical therapy, both shinobi were getting close to being released to go back "home." They'd talk for hours about what they wanted to do first when they got home. They both knew that until Tsunade released them physically, that sharing their "benefits" with each other would probably have to wait a little longer. But that didn't matter, they both survived and their love survived their harrowing experience.

On the day that they were to be released, both shinobi lay in Anko's hospital bed. Kakashi said, "We're going home today."

"Home," Anko said, "it's been so long since we were there together."

"I know. Can't wait to get back in bed with you and look at the crack in the ceiling together."

Anko smiled and said, "I know that's not ALL you want to do in our bed."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "You know me too well."

"Guess what?" Anko asked.

"What? Or do I really have to guess?"

"You don't have to guess, I'll just tell you. I love you Kakashi."

"And I love you Anko. Ready to get married then?"

Anko thought a moment and even though the thought still terrified her, she was a little more comfortable with it. "Almost," she said as she smiled back at him.

Tsunade walked in and said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Kakashi turned to her and said, "Oh, not really, we were just discussing our upcoming nup, OW!" Anko was back to her old self as she backhanded him to make sure he still didn't let their secret out.

Tsunade just smiled a semi-knowing smile and said, "Well, if I'm not interrupting, how about we get you two home? Sakura and I will take you there."

"Wow," Anko said, "It's like a police escort."

Tsunade said, "I just want to make sure you both get back home without any problems."

Two wheel chairs were brought in and Kakashi said, "Oh you're not getting me in one of those things. No fucking way."

Tsunade said, "Language Kakashi, and you will get in it. Hospital rules. No wheelchair ride and you don't leave." Anko giggled at Tsunade's reference to Kakashi's language.

Anko stood up and moved slowly to her wheelchair and said, "I'll take a ride home any day."

Tsunade said, "You're just getting wheeled out of here in these things. You're walking the rest of the way. It's good physical therapy. Got to get you two back in the saddle as soon as possible. You've still got that backlog Kakashi!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "I know, I know. I'll get to it." He got up and got into his wheelchair. Sakura entered the room and both Tsunade and Sakura began to wheel them down the corridors to the hospital exit.

As soon as they were outside, both previously injured shinobi got up out of their wheelchairs and waited for their escorts to begin leading the way to their apartment. The walk wasn't bad, just a bit slow because both were still recovering.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who kept smiling. He elbowed Anko and pointed to Sakura. Anko looked at her too and said, "Sakura what ya smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad you're both going home today."

Tsunade said, "We all are. Now come on. Not too much further to go."

Soon the foursome arrived at Anko and Kakashi's apartment building and they slowly went up the flight of stairs to the apartment. Anko said, "It's so good to be back home again."

Kakashi agreed. "I plan on sleeping for a day or so, care to join me?"

Tsunade said, "I hope you're talking to Anko."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade and said, "Why, are you offering?"

Tsunade curled up her fist and said, "If you weren't already recovering from grave injuries I'd give you another one. Come on. Inside now." Kakashi just giggled.

Anko had her key and opened the door. There were no lights on in the apartment, so she flipped one on as she walked in just to be greeted by a roomful of people, and the living room completely decorated. Anko stared in disbelief at the reception of people waiting for her and Kakashi to come back home.

Sakura could barely contain herself and even Tsunade smiled. Kakashi looked around at everybody standing in the apartment and thought _what the fuck is this? House warming party? Not a bad idea. I think I need a stiff drink._

Anko started to get a bit nervous. She knew that when Kakashi moved in, that there would be more people that would frequent their place, but this many people? It was a little bit much. But since she was just so happy to be home, she'd let them stay, for a while anyway.

Kurenai came forward and gave Anko a small hug. She said, "Come with me. You too Kakashi." Kurenai led them to a low table, and sat them both on the same side of it on beautiful pillows that were on the floor that Anko didn't recognize. Everyone started to get quiet as Kurenai stepped back and folded her hands in front of her. She cleared her throat and began.

"Ok you guys, we're all here today for a few reasons. One, we're all thrilled that you're home and you're both well. For that, we are all grateful." The room broke out in applause. Kurenai waited until it died down. Anko and Kakashi looked around at the throng of people in their apartment and Anko started to put things together.

Kurenai continued. "The other reason we're here is because Tsunade said something that stuck with me while you were both out of it on the ground by the compound. While we all stood around you, Tsunade called us all one big family who are responsible for taking care of our own. We are all your family, and therefore, we, your 'family' have some things for you. Gai would you like to start?"

Anko looked at Kakashi and almost had a panic attack when she saw Gai walking forward with something in his hands. She thought _I am going to have to kill Kurenai. She'll be in the hospital a lot longer than I was._

Gai walked forward and said, "My eternal rival Kakashi, and the lovely Anko. Please accept this with my sincere wishes." Gai placed naga-noshi on the table in front of them. It was a beautiful abalone shell used to make crafts and gifts, and also express sincere wishes from the giver. "Best wishes to both of you." Gai then turned and walked back to his place in the crowd.

As soon as Gai placed the naga-noshi on the table, both Anko and Kakashi realized exactly what was happening – Kurenai was throwing them a surprise yui-no to celebrate their engagement. Since usually the yui-no was celebrated by the two families of the prospective bride and groom, and since Kakashi and Anko had no family, their fellow shinobi had taken it upon themselves to become their family.

Anko didn't know whether to feel grateful for the outpouring and generosity of her so called "family," or to throw up and pass out. She decided to wait and see what came next.

Kakashi just smiled to himself and thought _no more teasing Kurenai._

Kurenai stood again and said, "Genma?"

Kakashi thought _that fuck had better not get too close. He's lucky I let him live after he gave Anko CPR. But then again, he probably saved her. I'll have to thank him later._

Genma approached the table and said, "Kakashi, you and I and Anko go back a bit. And I would like to present you with this to wish you a lasting relationship." Genma placed katsuo-bushi– dried bonito which is a highly valued preserved food ingredient that is used to wish a couple a lasting marriage – on the table in front of Kakashi and Anko. Genma went back to his place in the crowd and Kurenai continued.

"Asuma? You're next."

The big ninja got up and walked up to Kakashi and Anko. He said, "Here. I wish you both the best." He put surume – dried cuttlefish that is also a wish for a lasting marriage – on the table in front of Anko and Kakashi.

Anko was starting to get a little overwhelmed. Kakashi noticed. He quietly put his hand on her knee, and she covered his with hers.

Kurenai said, "Shizune, are you ready?"

Shizune came forward with a big smile on her face. She glanced at Genma as she proceeded forward. When she reached the table she said, "Here's a little something from me. I think you know what it's for." Shizune put konbu – dried kelp, on the table in front of Anko and Kakashi. It symbolized the wish for the couple to have many happy and healthy children. Anko blushed a bit while Kakashi elbowed her. She resisted the urge to backhand him.

Kurenai said, "The next one is from me. Here." She put shiraga, or hemp on the table in front of them. She said, "Since the strong fibers signify strength in your relationship, and the alternate meaning, "white hair" means long life, I wish you a strong and long relationship for many years to come."

Anko couldn't keep silent anymore. She took her friend's hand and said, "Thank you, but I'm going to hurt you later."

Kurenai said, "You'll have to catch me first. Next!"

Naruto and Sakura stepped forward. Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura and I wanted to give you and your crazy girlfriend this." Sakura elbowed Naruto and they both gently put the suehiro – a beautifully expanding fan, on the table in front of Kakashi and Anko.

Sakura said, "We wish you happiness and a bigger and better future together." The suehiro opens up getting bigger, symbolizing a bigger future for the couple.

Finally, Tsunade stepped forward. "You two are very important to this village, but you are more important to each other. Therefore, I wanted to give you this from me. I think it's quite fitting." Tsunade turned away and then when she turned back to them, she placed a rather large yui-no sake cask, made from willow trees with tender leaves, on the table in front of Kakashi and Anko. She said, "Yeah, that one's from me. And you'd better invite me over when it's full." The yui-no sake cask is meant to symbolize a pledge for obedience and gentleness in marriage. Even though Tsunade herself was not very obedient, and she was completely not gentle, since she liked sake so much, the gift was quite fitting coming from her.

Anko and Kakashi sat there and didn't know what to say. Anko still felt quite ill. She felt overwhelmed by the whole thing. But when she looked at Kakashi he just smiled under his mask.

Kakashi thought _I appreciate what these people are doing for us, but I just want to get to bed with my girl._

Kurenai then cleared her throat and said, "And now a toast." Shizune and Sakura went around the room with trays of sake cups filled with sweet sake. Everyone took a cup and held it waiting for the toast.

Tsunade said, "You two can have some sake too, but that's all you get for now until you're both 100 again." Sakura handed Anko and Kakashi both a cup of sake each.

Finally Kurenai looked around and said, "Everybody have a cup? Ok. Everyone raise your cup in a toast. To Anko and Kakashi. May they both have a long happy life together." All the shinobi in the room raised their cups then drank to the long life of Anko and Kakashi.

When they put their cups down, some of the crowd started saying, "Speech, speech!" And a few people started clapping.

Kakashi looked at Anko. She shrugged her shoulders at him. He sighed heavily and raised his hands at the throng. He said, "I guess you found out our little secret then?"

Kurenai said, "I did see you two coming out of the obi shop. Which by the way, you'll see we didn't get for you. You two can buy your own obi and hakama for the ceremony."

Anko looked around the room and said, "I have something to say." All heads turned in her direction and all conversation hushed. Anko sighed and said, "It's true, I can't lie about it. Kakashi and I are engaged." Every attendant let out some sort of whoop or holler or clap, except for Genma, who just smiled a bit. "We just wanted to keep it our little secret for a while. That secret only lasted, what, two days?"

Kakashi said, "Yeah, that sounds about right. We're not good secret keepers."

Anko said, "I was! You're the one who kept almost telling everyone!"

Kakashi said, "I can't help it I'm proud of my fiancé!" A few "awwws" came from the crowd while Kakashi swore he heard Asuma say, 'what a sap.'

Anko said, "It is a little better now that it's out there. I don't have to keep hitting you for almost spilling the beans all the time."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, now maybe my arm will heal."

"Watch it Hatake, the day's still young!"

Tsunade stepped forward and said, "Not for you two it isn't!" A roar of laughter erupted. Tsunade continued, "We're not going to stay much longer, we just all want to offer our congratulations to you, have a drink or four, and we'll leave you two alone. You've still got a lot of healing to do before you're back to normal."

Kakashi said, "Tsunade, there's something I need to talk to you about." He got up and pulled Tsunade aside while everyone seemed to be coming up to Anko and congratulating her.

Anko saw Kakashi talking to Tsunade very intently. Tsunade was staring at him with a concerned face. Anko was soon pulled away from watching them as one by one; the entire crowd seemed to descend upon her with question after question, "have you set a date yet?" "What kind of flowers will you have?" "Will you have a reception?" "What kind of food will you have?" "Have you chosen a color or theme yet?" "Will there be a band?" "Who will walk you down the aisle?" "When do you plan on having kids?" And they went on and on. Anko suddenly felt completely overwhelmed.

-----

**A/N:** See! More education on the whole yui-no ceremony. Hope you liked it. But Anko's getting nervous. And what's Kakashi talking to Tsunade about? You'll see in the finale!

Next up: Final chapter - no hints! See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Welcome back to the finale everyone. One last chapter and then "Secret" is complete. No hints, just read and enjoy!

-----

Anko hadn't thought of any of the particulars of getting married because Kakashi had only proposed about ten days prior! She was starting to get panicky again thinking of all the planning and what was expected of them now that it was known they were official engaged. She could feel the blood run out of her face.

Kakashi looked over at Anko and saw that she didn't look right. He said to Tsunade, "I wanted to make sure I told you that before I forgot."

Tsunade said, "I'm glad you did. I'll take care of things right away." Tsunade said, "Shizune, we've got to get going. We've got something to take care of."

"Right away Tsunade-sama. See you later Genma?" Shizune wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss that he enthusiastically returned.

When she released him, he said, "Sure. Come on over when you're available. I'll be waiting." With that, Tsunade and Shizune left after saying their good-byes.

Kakashi had returned to Anko and whispered, "You ok? You look tired."

"I am. I need to lie down." But she didn't get a chance to because Genma approached them.

He said, "Listen you guys, good luck. Seriously. I think it's great that you're getting married. It doesn't happen to us very often. I hope for the best for you."

Kakashi said, "Genma wait." Genma stiffened immediately, not knowing what Kakashi had in mind for him. "I just wanted to thank you for helping save Anko's life. If it weren't for your help, we wouldn't be here celebrating today. Even though you did have your lips on her, I'm still grateful for what you did. I think I owe you a few drinks." Anko stared at Kakashi, not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

Genma said, "I'm just glad I could help, but a few drinks sounds good some time. Couldn't let Anko leave us too soon. In the end, the better man won. Congratulations." He and Kakashi shook hands, and Anko smiled at them genuinely. Then Genma said his goodbyes so he could go home and wait for Shizune to show up and keep him occupied the rest of the evening.

Within an hour, the rest of the 'family' all said their congratulations and wished the newly engaged couple the best. Kurenai and Asuma were the last to leave. During the entire surprise yui-no, Kurenai had everything under control. There were no big messes made, and she made sure that all cups were full, and then collected when everything was said and done. Kakashi and Anko had no mess to clean because Kurenai had taken care of everything.

As they were preparing to leave, Anko said to Kurenai, "I'm kicking your ass as soon as I'm able to."

Kakashi said, "What Anko means to say is thank you for the surprise yui-no. It was very thoughtful of you."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi with shock on her face. She thought _he's not teasing me. What the fuck is wrong with him? Maybe that concussion he got rattled his brains a bit too much. _She said, "Why THANK you! I'm just glad I could do it. We are family. You're like a sister to me." She hugged Anko and said, "You'll still have to catch me to kick my ass." Anko growled in her ear. "Time to go Asuma!"

Asuma shook Kakashi's hand and said, "Good luck man. Get some rest; you both look like you need it."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, off to bed. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Kurenai and Asuma left Anko and Kakashi who promptly collapsed gently on what used to be Kakashi's couch.

Anko looked at the decorations that still hung around the apartment, "I'll need to take those down eventually, and find out who those beautiful pillows belong to. I wonder if Kurenai borrowed them, or rented them for the occasion?"

Kakashi turned to Anko and said, "I think we should have sex on those pillows."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"That's all YOU ever think about."

Anko gave him the eye and said, "Sometimes."

"Perhaps."

"Evil," Anko said. Then she added, "Ok enough already. I need to sleep. Tonight was a bit much."

"You didn't like the surprise yui-no?"

Anko looked at Kakashi suspiciously and said, "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"NO! I was just as surprised as you were that they threw us a party."

Anko was still suspicious. She believed that he wasn't lying, but there was something else. "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"When you sneakily brought me to the obi shop, did you do it so that Kurenai would see us and find out our secret?"

Kakashi sat up and said, "Anko, I had no idea where Kurenai was going that day. I kept our secret a secret, even though I almost told everyone about it every day. You did always stop me though." Anko got a little distant. "What's the matter with you?" Kakashi asked her.

"I just got bombarded tonight with so many questions. Things we haven't thought about. Things we haven't talked about, and now everybody knows we're engaged, and they keep asking more questions! You weren't there when they were asking me things. You were off talking with Tsunade. What were you two talking about anyway?"

Kakashi said, "I had to tell Tsunade that Shinju from Korekimi's office is in cahoots with Orochimaru, and that she was the one who set me up. She said she was going to find her and turn her over to Ibiki immediately. That's what we were talking about."

Anko got quiet again.

Kakashi said, "I know you're a private person Anko. I am too, but sometimes you have to let other people in. I've learned that since we've been together. It's the best thing I've ever done."

Anko said, "I know! But the last person I let get close to me was Orochimaru! And he came back for me! And we both almost died because of him! You're the only person that I've let get close to me since him."

"You're still not ready to be married are you?"

"Quite frankly, no, I'm not."

Kakashi looked away from her and said, "Anko, do I embarrass you?"

"What?"

Kakashi stood up, "Are you embarrassed for people to know that you're engaged to Kakashi the perv? Kakashi the guilty lone shinobi? Kakashi who's always late for everything?"

"No! Never! I love you for you, and I don't want you to change!"

"Well then what is it? Why do you have such a problem marrying me?"

Anko tried desperately to search inside herself and find an answer that he'd understand. But she couldn't find one. She said, "I don't have a problem marrying you. I want to marry you some day, but I'm just terrified right now because this is something I've never done before! Just loving you was so new to me. And when you came back from being gone for so long, everything happened so fast, and now everyone knows! I guess I just wanted a little time to get used to it all. I just want a little more time!"

Kakashi began to think that Anko may never be ready. He walked toward the bedroom and went inside. Anko said, "Where are you going? What are you doing?"

Anko stood up and went after him, but he came out of the bedroom with some clothes before she could stop him. He paused and said, "How much time are you going to need?"

"What? For what!"

"Until you're ok accepting the fact that I love you and want to marry you. How much time do you need?"

Anko honestly didn't know. Her eyes pleaded at him, "I don't know. My head is foggy and I can't think. I don't know!"

Kakashi walked to the door. He opened it and said, "Let me know when you do."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my old apartment to think things over. I think you need some time to think things over too."

Anko really started to panic. She said, "What, are you telling me you don't love me anymore?"

"On the contrary Anko. I love you more this second than I ever have. But if you can't let me all the way in, and you can't see sharing the rest of your life with me, then, maybe a little time apart to think about things is what you need. What we both need."

Anko practically threw herself at him and said, "This is not what I want. I want you! I want you here with me!"

"But do you want to marry me?"

"YES! Some day I do!"

Kakashi walked up to her and hugged her and said, "I love you Anko. Tell me when that some day is." He let her go, and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Anko stared at the closed door and stammered, "I . . . love you too Kakashi . . . so much." Then she collapsed on the floor and cried so hard her very soul felt it.

-----

**A/N:** Go ahead and hate me. Those of you who know me, you know that it was time for a little tragedy. Don't forget, sometimes life doesn't always give us the happy ending we want. But just so you know, the next story will pick up right where this one leaves off. Still, I hope you enjoyed "Secret" and all it's humor, twists, turns, and ultimately, this last little shock. If you haven't, or even if you have, please review this story and let me know what you think.

My sincere thanks to everyone who's taken time to read this story. It was a pleasure sharing it with you all. See you soon!


End file.
